a spot of tea in london town?
by a wolf is a perfect paradox
Summary: a business trip for josef accompanied by elaina, mick and beth.how will the group handle a trip to europe? a continuation from my other story hey there sister i'll be your mister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own my oc's but nothing else. I make no profit but i get to be creative.

Note: this story is a continuation of my other one "hey there sister i'll be your mister". It is advisible to read it first as some pieces of this story may not be understandable without it. Other than that read, enjoy and review!

This story is set a year after the last one.

Chapter 1

"Mickey how on earth did you miss that shot?" Elaina roared with laughter. Mick shot her a sulky, disgruntled look causing her to laugh harder.

Mick slunk over the Beth and propped himself up beside her still making a face. Beth rolled her eyes. It was easy to tell Mick and Elaina were siblings; forever teasing and ribbing at each other. With no signs of stopping soon.

_Which means Josef and i are probably going to be stuck with them like that for a long time _Beth thought fondly.

Elaina walked over to Beth and handed her the pool cue "here Beth you can be on my team. I doubt you want to be on Mick's after that shot".

***

Josef was in his office getting more impatient and frustrated on the phone by the minute. He was trying to close a deal in England but had been having no end of trouble and no end of conferences calls.

More bad news came down the line. "This is unacceptable" he snapped "i was assured this would be done today. You have until twilight tomorrow to get it fixed, and then I'll start collecting heads".

Slamming down the phone Josef loosened his tie and reclaimed the glass of blood from where he had left it on the desk. He hurried down to the other room where he knew his friends were waiting. They had been supposed to be enjoying a night off together...starting 45 minutes ago. He had unfortunately been rather delayed due to the call.

On entering the room he found Elaina and Beth discussing which ball would be best to pocket next and Mick drinking from a glass, seated at the bar.

Joining Mick on the chairs he whispered "sorry I'm late"

"You haven't missed much" Mick whispered, gesturing to the women "it's worse than when they debate shoes"

Josef smirked. Elaina threw them a look to let them know she had heard but didn't miss a beat in her conversation with Beth.

Eventually, the girls decided on a shot and Beth took it, pocketing it easily. The game continued back and forth for some time but in the end the girls were victorious.

"Woo!" said Beth "that means we get to choose the movie!"

Josef groaned "you let them play for that Mick? And lost?"

As a second debate ensued between the women as to what movie to watch, Josef's phone beeped again and he sighed. Mick noticed his friend's unease and asked "still having trouble in London?"

Josef nodded. "Since the vamp that used to help me out had to relocate, it's been nothing but trouble. I'm starting to think I'd need to make a visit there myself."

"Why don't you?" asked Mick.

"it's a lot of hassle" sighed Josef "on top of the business I'd be expected to meet with the British elders...and I'd probably have to stop in on Germany too so-"

"Before you'd know what, it'd be a month trip for one little business deal" Mick finished.

"Exactly, it's not good for an elder to be away from his city so long" Josef explained.

Mick snorted "the city would be fine. Elaina is a great guardian. Even Bella took a month off for the first time ever since she became head cleaner since we have had Elaina here. The only way you'd need to hurry back is if Elaina was gone too"

Inspiration dawned on Mick "why not take Elaina? Then you can say you need to close the deal as soon as possible because you need to get back...it'd probably limit your expected attendances in England and you could skip Germany on that note"

"Maybe" Josef agreed "but what would Elaina do while i was in meetings...unless..."

Josef looked up at the women locked in debate "Beth, if Elaina and i went to England for a while, no more than a week, would you and Mick like to come?"

Beth's mouth opened and closed excitedly and her eyes sparkled. "Of course!" she gushed "it'd be amazing!"

"Josef" Elaina interjected "we can't both disappear from the city!"

"For a week" Josef looked at her with raised eye brows " i think we can"

"And Elaina" Beth encouraged "London fashion week is on next week. I think it's an important learning experience for your new fashion career".

Elaina had taken up a course in fashion design since moving to LA. She had recently graduated and was now designing her first collection. It was a good cover for why she had moved to LA and for her guardian work.

Elaina smiled "i suppose fashion week may give me some ideas..."

Beth nodded vigorously "and we can go see musicals on the west end! It'll be so much fun!"

Mick was about to protest that he had not agreed to the trip but seeing the light and excitement in Beth's eyes, he felt the wind come out of his sails and he was defeated.

***

The next morning, Beth was in her apartment packing a mixture of casual and dressy clothes. She was looking forward to seeing England and spending some time with Mick.

She was just finished when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it she saw Mick, dressed in jeans and a shirt a bag slung over her shoulder. "Ready to head?" he asked. Beth smiled and they headed out.

***

Elaina stared at the clothes on the bed. She was unsure of how many dresses to bring. She would need some for fashion week and she knew as Josef's partner and a guardian, she would most likely end up having to attend several formal functions. Josef was a well respected elder all over the world and even within the space of a week; she knew others would be keen for them to make appearances.

Her shower stopped and she heard Josef getting out and padding into the room. She felt his fingers trace her hair and his lips grace her neck.

"Josef, I'm trying to concentrate" she said, the effect of her words eliminated by the contented sighs that began to escape her lips.

"You could just go as you are" he murmured, referring to the chocolate silk robe she wore "it'd make me very happy and I'm sure everyone else would appreciate it too".

She laughed, turning to face him "I'd say that would go down well! can you imagine?"

His arms tightened around her drawing her nearer to him. Reaching down he kissed her slowly and languidly, pulling on the tie of her robe and opening it. "i don't need to imagine at all" he whispered, lowering her onto the bed, both of them kissing and nipping.

"Don't we need to...to ...meet ...the others?" Elaina managed to gasp out.

Josef looked at her and smirked "i don't think my private plane will leave without me" and proceeded to leave a line of kisses down her neck.

***

They arrived at the airport half an hour late looking tousled and somewhat mischievous. Loading their bags onto the plane, they were greeted in the cabin by the Mick and Beth.

"oh thank goodness!" said Beth, jumping up to hug Elaina "we thought you guys wouldn't make it!"

Josef smirked and winked at Beth "as i told Elaina, what kind of private jet takes off without the owner?"

Josef rapped on the cockpit and informed the crew they were ready. Slipping back into the cabin, he sat down opposite Mick and buckled his seatbelt. Within a few minutes, they were cleared for takeoff and they were off to London

***

Thats it for chapter 1! Enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane journey between America and England was long. It was about a nine hour flight and they were moving time zones so by the time they landed it would be about four in the day.

"How crazy is that?" Mick said, shaking his head. He paused for a second to consider his next move in the chess game he was playing with Josef.

Elaina nodded in agreement "we'll need a lot of blood to prop us up. Do you think it'd be better to stay up as long as we can when we get there?"

"Do you guys feel fatigue?" Beth queried.

"i felt it when Hueilen and i moved to china while i was a fledgling" Elaina replied " though i don't know how it effects me now. Do you remember Josef?"

Josef shook his head "it's been a while so i can't remember exactly. We'll all have to test the water on this one carefully"

Beth sidled around next to Elaina on the seat and pulled out brochures from the west end. "i downloaded them last night" she explained " i was hoping we could go see one with the guys and then see one just the two of us, maybe do a girly thing"

Elaina smiled and agreed. As they sat down to choosing, Elaina reflected on how different Beth was from Coraline and how she more than made up for Mick's mistake with Coraline. With the two women occupied, Mick and Josef settled down in the silence to continue their game of chess.

***

Josef awoke with a jump and looked around. Elaina was snuggled against his side asleep and Mick and Beth were also sound asleep their arms around each other, Beth covered in Mick's jacket.

He realised with a start that they had landed. Peering out though the window he noted the grey skies which threatened rain. Slipping out for Elaina's embrace, he went to the cockpit and had the pilot radio for them to be collected. Returning to the cabin, he found Mick awake and looking out the window.

"Very grey out there" Mick commented.

"Always is" replied Josef "we better wake the girls up and head on out of here". As they woke the girls and collected their stuff, the pilot came from the cockpit to tell them that their car had arrived.

Slipping down from the plane and into the car, the group moved onto their next stage of travel.

***

As the car moved through the city streets, Beth looked out the window and squealed and pointed as she identified the sights. Elaina nodded along with her; Josef could tell she was feeling the jetlag and was in need of blood. To be honest, he was too.

Moving through the busy streets, the car turned off and headed towards the outskirts of the city. After driving for about 40 minutes, it arrived at a large castle where it pulled in.

"i don't know this place" muttered Beth, checking her guide book.

"That's because this castle is privately owned Blondie" said Josef, giving her a smirk "ladies and gentle vamps, welcome to Fraoch Castle"

***

As the car pulled up, two people exited the door. One was a stout older woman with a kindly, worn face; the second was a young muscular boy with black hair pulled back in a pony tail to the nape of his neck. He came forward to open the car door as it stopped and assisted the ladies out of the car.

Elaina sniffed the air. It shocked her how different it was to what she was used to. The air was cool but heavy; it threatened of rain and mist. All around her she could smell the fresh leaves and trees that surrounded the area; it was almost like feeling natures pulse.

Steeping forward to greet them, Mick was immediately aware that the man was a vampire and the woman was human.

The human woman walked forward and curtsied to Josef "it is good to see the master back on his own ground. I have tended it as my mother and her mother did. It has been too long sir"

"it has" he agreed "we are only here for a short time now but perhaps if my friends take a liking to it, we can visit again for longer"

Turning to the others he spoke again "this is Lorna Thatch. Her family has been looking after this castle for centuries. Lorna, may i present Mick St John, Beth Turner and Elaina St John to you."

Lorna smiled at them all. Upon identifying Elaina, the black haired vampire came forward. Bowing low he placed a old world kiss upon her hand.

"My Lady guardian, Elaina, permit me to introduce myself. i am Lord Gaston Churchill, guardian to the fair city of London" he spoke with a perfect English accent " i am pleased to meet you, Permit me to extend you a welcome in England."

Josef at this stage, displeased with the way Gaston was speaking to his lady, stepped forward between Elaina and Gaston and cleared his throat "perhaps we could head inside. I am sure the ladies do not wish to spend the evening outside"

Gaston bowed his head low to Josef "of course my lordship. Forgive my rudeness"

Addressing Beth and Elaina Gaston spoke again "ladies, allow me to bring you inside. Lorna has prepared a fire and you can settle and rest" taking one of the girls on each arm he strolled towards the house.

Josef and Mick immediately began to growl. Lorna turned to them and chided "none of that now, none of that! Show some manners, particularly in public..."

Gaston led the women to a large sitting room where a fire and several sofas were prepared. Glasses of blood lay waiting.

"Beth is human..." started Elaina.

Gaston shook his head "no problem, I'll fetch a pot of tea up in a minute. Would you like some scones too, Beth?"

Beth nodded, her eyes shining. She had heard scones in England were supposed to be amazing and she was aching to try some.

Gaston was about to leave the room when he paused "Elaina before i forget, the guardians in the area are having a weapons refresher tomorrow at twilight. We'd love for you to attend. And also, we would like you to join us for feeding and discussion another of the evenings. Since we would like to show through English proper hospitality, we'll say a six course feeding?"

Elaina nodded. She had figured she'd have commitments when she got here but not this fast. "Both ideas sound wonderful. I will definitely attend the master class. The other idea may need to be delayed till a later trip; it'll depend on the needs of the rest of the group"

Gaston bowed "of course my lady guardian" and left.

***

Josef and Mick were bringing the luggage upstairs. Josef was enraged by Gaston's behaviour and was venting to Mick about it.

"Did you see him? With his proper ye old London accent? Swanning up and grabbing our ladies before we had time to say boo? I don't like him man, i don't like him. And did you see how long he held onto elaina's hand? And all that my lady guardian and i am lord Gaston....just who does he think he is?" Josef seethed.

"i agree Josef, he is a bit too smooth for most taste. Waltzing up and pulling Beth away inside like that! But sure we'll probably see very little of him. We have to fit in fashion week and musicals for the girls and business for you...and i am sure those two ladies of ours will probably already planned to squeeze in some shopping" Mick growled.

Josef considered this for a minute and nodded his head in agreement. Mick was satisfied he had managed to soothe him; Josef was one for getting worked up. Still he had to admit he didn't like the way Gaston's golden eyes had lingered a second too long on his lady....

Chapter 2 done! I know these initial chapters are short. But i prefer to set the scene piece by piece so then i cam map out clearly where they are going! Please review, i enjoy it so!


	3. Chapter 3

Elaina and Beth settled down on the couches as Gaston returned with a pot of tea and plate of scones.

"For you" he said, winking at Beth who promptly blushed.

Gaston looked like he was about to say something else when Josef's and Mick's voices could be heard echoing down the hall, coming closer. Gaston straightened and smiled "I'll take my leave for now"

He walked towards the door as Josef and Mick came in. "Elaina I'll see you tomorrow at twilight. I'm sure the other guardians will be pleased to meet you" with that he left.

Josef looked at Elaina with raised eyebrows. "There having a master class in weaponry tomorrow. I said I'd attend" she explained.

Josef slid into the seat next to her, looking sulky "and what if we had planed something to do tomorrow?"

Elaina's eyes narrowed. "You said the first thing you wanted to do was head to the office to get stuck into the business. I am simply taking care of my business" she replied in a cool, matter of fact way.

Shaking her head, she picked up her glass of blood and wanted to say no more on the subject.

Josef however had had other ideas and as soon as Mick and Beth had retired to bed, Josef had had another go at her about it. Which had led to a lot of snarling, shouting and Elaina being very glad the others were in another wing. Eventually, on the verge of losing her temper completely, Elaina had stormed out of the room and located Lorna, asking her in their were any spare freezers in the castle. Lorna had directed her to one in the same wing as Josef and Elaina had lay in it, seething all day.

***

Elaina slid out of the freezer and checked her phone. Three hours to twilight, she was obliviously not going to sleep so she may as well get up. Her anger was long gone and she was feeling awful through lack of sleep and the fight that still hung in the air between her and Josef.

_He had not even come to look for her through the day_ she sighed. Steeling herself, her wilful nature reared its head.

_Well_ she thought _he can just sulk till kingdom come. If it had been a female elder or guardian who had arrived last night, he'd of been all charming smiles and old world kisses himself._

She decided to rid herself of her bad thoughts and go for a shower. She had been surprised and pleased to find that Josef had had the castle renovated years ago to have electricity, which of course to vampires meant freezers and to a female meant a decent shower. Allowing the temperature to settle to her preference, she steeped into it, humming a happy tune determinedly.

Josef sat downstairs, sipping blood. He had not been able to sleep at all either and it showed in the dark circles around and the subdued look in his eyes. Elaina had not come back to the room at all last night; he would guess her stubborn streak had prevented her from coming back to him as much as his own stubborn nature had prevented him going after her.

He knew she would probably be still angry. _With due reason_ a voice in the back of his head nagged. He knew deep down he had been unfair but he did not like Gaston, the way he looked at either women, the length of time he had held Elaina's hand when they had met…

Josef sighed. He did not want the fight to hang over them any longer so pouring a second glass of blood and picking up his own, he went to look for the brunette.

As he approached the second floor of their wing, he could hear a shower running, following the noise he heard her humming in the shower, then stopping and starting back again louder and more determinedly. Stepping into the room, he heard her stop and sigh again. She paused for a few seconds before starting to hum again.

Stepping closer he silently assessed her mood. He no longer felt any anger off her, just sadness. She turned towards him, suddenly aware of his presence. Their eyes locked and she reached out a hand towards him. Undoing is robe, Josef stepped into the shower and her waiting embrace.

The first kiss under the stream was soft, gentle, filled with apology. It was rare they fought but when they did, they both felt terrible until they had fixed it.

Pulling apart, their foreheads together eyes closed, Josef ran his hand through her wet hair while she leaned on his chest.

"I'm sorry" he murmured into her hair "I behaved terribly"

Elaina sighed contently and looked up. "I think we both behaved like vampires" she smiled ruefully "I'm sorry too"

Returning her head to his shoulder, they stood still for a long time, soaking in the silence and the peaceful aura which had begun to descend

***

Mick awoke in his freezer on the other side of the castle. He could hear two voices chatting in the adjacent room. Slipping on a pair of pj bottoms, he padded to the neck room to find Beth and Lorna sitting with scones and tea, chatting away happily.

Upon seeing Mick, both women smiled and Lorna spoke "I've brought up some blood for you, Mister st. John. Mister Kostan informed me of your favourite so its order in advanced, pre packed and everything. Miss Turner and I were just discussing some things you may like to do in England with your time off. If I was to recommend a musical to you, I would suggest Wicked; it's only new but has been making huge waves."

Mick nodded pleased, he had taken a liking to the kindly stout house keeper Josef kept and by having her recommend something Beth would like, and he warmed to her even more.

"Well" said Lorna, dusting down her dress "I have work to be getting on with. Castles don't run themselves do they?"

With a final nod and a smile she left.

"I like her" said Beth turning to Mick "she very kind and knows so much about the area. She was telling me about the heather trails you can follow in the hills not far from here, I'd love to hike up and see them one of the days were here"

Mick nodded "we can do that. Maybe it is something we can do together alone. I can't foresee the others wanting to go hiking" Mick smirked at the thought of Josef trying to hike in his ridiculously expensive loafers and painfully perfect attire.

"What do you want to do this evening?" she asked as he poured a glass of blood and settled down beside her. "Josef has to go to work and Elaina has to go meet, greet and hit people with weapons. Guardians sure our interesting bunch eh?"

Mick snorted "interesting is certainly a nice way to put it". He paused as they drank, considering the options for what they could do that evening. His eyes roved over her form and caught the top of her green lace pjs poking out through her robe.

"Hm" he considered, wrapping his arms around her "we could go into the city and scope out the nightlife…"

"Or…we…could…" Mick began between kisses. He got no further as Beth slipped into his lap and effectively silenced him with her lips.

***

Elaina lay snuggled on the bed against Josef's chest, her hair becoming tangled and wavy from being allowed to dry naturally. "Great" she moaned "now I want to sleep and I have to get up"

She felt Josef's chest vibrate as he chuckled "you could always cancel"

"Not this late" she sighed, her fingers tracing light, lazy patterns over his chest. He shivered as her fingers slid over his defined abs.

"Elaina" he let a warning growl. Though he couldn't see her face, he knew immediately she was smirking.

"Yes?" she replied innocently. Her touches became increasingly lighter, causing shivers to shoot up and down his spine.

"I thought you wanted to sleep" he growled again, flipping them over, his eyes roaming over her creamy skin.

Raising her eyes to his, she gave him a teasing look "ah, I'll sleep when I'm dead".

With a final growl, he closed the distance between them.

***

An hour later, Gaston and the two other London guardians arrived at the castle door.

One was a tall, orange haired coloured woman. Her regal stature and posture likened her to an African queen of old. The other guardian, a youngish man with a crew cut followed. He wore shades and army pants and looked every bit the army commando.

As they arrived up to the door and were about to knock, Lorna opened it.

"Good evening dame Thatch" Gaston spoke, dipping into a bow. Gaston's sire, the elder of London, had lived in the English gentry' times and had insisted all his fledglings learned the way of the old court.

"Hello again" replied Lorna pleasantly "I'll call Miss Elaina" she turned promptly and moved back into the house, beckoning them to follow before ringing a large bell.

Elaina tied up the back of her anti silver suit as the bell sounded. She looked at Josef in surprise.

"Must be your friend arriving" he mused aloud from where he still lay on the bed. Elaina rolled her eyes at him and grabbing her bag reached in to kiss him.

"Good luck with business later" she whispered as she hurried out the door. Climbing from the bed, Josef watched from the window as a minute later, Elaina emerged from the castle with the other three. He let a low growl as he saw Gaston help Elaina into the car before they drove away.

Deciding for yet the millionth time that he did not like Gaston, Josef set to work finding a business suit in his luggage.


	4. Chapter 4

Josef headed down into London via car. He arrived at the offices of his business over there and climbed out. Strolling through the doors and up to the top floor, he found the current managing director in a romantic affair with his secretary.

This explains why nothing has been getting done he thought sarcastically. Walking up behind the man who had yet to notice him and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, he turned the man around to him and pleasantly said "how goes the work?"

The man in shock and fear began to stammer "m-mis-mister K-K-K ostan, sir…y-you're here…."

"yes I am" said Josef folding his hands together "but if your not gone from here I …shall we say…the next 20 seconds, there wont be much of you left here lets just say…"

The man shaking with fright turned tail and ran from the room, trousers still down around his ankles.

Josef sighed "very crude. The least he could have done was pull up his trousers"

***

Mick and Beth were in the castle, it was their first day here and they had decided to chill out. Curled up in the parlour in front of a large fire, Beth was nibbling on scones while Mick read her a book out loud.

Reaching for the other half of her scone she sighed "I'll regret these when I get back home with hips the size of watermelons but there are every bit as good as they are stated to be…and this clotted cream…"

Mick paused in his reading and kissed her hair. "Your on holiday my dear. Kick back and enjoy yourself, when do you ever get to do it back home?"

Beth looked up at him and sighed contently "maybe when I get home I should give up my job and become a food taster"

Mick laughed. "Whatever makes you happy". He worked to squash the thoughts forming in the increasingly nagging place in his mind, about being content with Beth forever, about wanting to turn her.

The here and now he told himself. Focus on the here and now.

***

Josef was working through the piles of backed up files on the desk. No wonder his proposal had never gotten through, how could the ex-director have found it under this mess?

It'll probably take most of the week to straighten this out he thought and then I have to find a new managing director on top of things. He blew breath out through his lips. Best get to work so.

An hour later and he had cleared a generous amount of the pile in front of him. Yet it still loomed over him like a mountain. Deciding he best take a break, he left the office to go in search of blood. His driver, who was a vampire, would probably know some where similar to the freshie bars back home. He would feed and maybe stretch his legs for a while and be back within the hour.

However luck was not with him for as he was deciding to leave, the door opened and in strolled another vampire. He caught site of Josef and smiled.

"Well old boy! I had heard you were in town and I just had to stop by and see it for myself. Back on European soil at last? My name is Lord Edward, elder to the fair city of London" the mysterious vampire announced, presenting Josef with a courtly bow.

Josef stood to greet the elder known as Edward. He was perhaps middle age when he had been turned with a great burly moustache and black hair that had greyed around the temples.

Josef mimicked the bow of the other elder and introduced himself "Josef Kostan, elder of LA, son of Kamf"

"Well old boy, I am delighted to meet you! My fair city is your home for however long you may require it to be and I hope you will like it here. I have three guardians here, two boys and a girl" Edward smiled, taking residence in a seat in the office "The girl Shinola descended from African tribes but she came to Europe and London in search of a change of pace about 300 years ago. Wonderful guardian, though very quiet. The two boys are Gaston and Mani. Gaston is my own boy, he's a strapping lad, but I dare say you have met him already no?"

"Yes we have met Gaston" Josef replied, maintaining an impassive face " he is with my own LA guardian Elaina"

At this statement, Edward raised his eyes but said no more on the subject.

"You'll not be staying long so" he guessed "a city can't be without its elder and guardian for too long"

"no longer than a week I hope this trip" Josef confirmed "long enough to clear up the office and pick a new managing director"

Edward nodded "then we must make the best of your stay. A formal party, later in the week, black tie, proper dress and proper London hospitality. And your guardian and anyone else you are travelling about our invited"

Josef smiled in agreement and acceptance but then faltered "one of my guests is a human …and not the fresh from the vein variety…"

"No problem" Edward said waving his hand "we are a civilised sort of vampire. We will simply have a blood by the glass and not a blood by the vein party"

"I was about to head out for a drink" Josef said "perhaps you can direct me to somewhere?"

"Why old boy! Why didn't you say?" Edward said looking astonished "you'll come to my house at once for some liquid refreshment. I think Gaston is planning to have the guardians back once they finish their practice so you'll be able to meet up with your guardian there"

Edward got to his feet and had pulled Josef out of the office before he had time to respond.

***

Mick added more logs to the fire. It crackled and burnt brighter instantly. Beth had started to dose on the couch, a culmination of the filling scones, rich clotted cream and the jetlag. Returning to the sofa, she placed her head on his lap and sighed contently as his hands worked their way through her hair.

The movement comforted her he could tell. He could feel her heart slowing down and her senses relaxing. The lull in her heart beat soothed him too and he fell asleep, head bent forward, letting gentle, little snores.

***

_Breathe in breath out slow right down …then release the trigger_ Elaina thought. They were taking turns practising with the bow and arrow at the moment and Elaina had to say she was impressed. The other guardians really knew what they were talking about and were all excellent and avidly skilled.

_Very glad there on our side_ she thought. She was particularly fascinated by one weapon they had which she had never seen before. It was about the size on a cannon ball with spikes covering it and attached to a chain which you swung around. A mace Gaston had called it.

Mani, the guardian in the combat pants, and Shinola had given her a demonstration earlier and she had been in awe of this weapon. She would love to be able to take this skill home with her; maybe if she was good enough she'd show it to Huielen, her mentor would adore it too she knew.

As the practice came to an end, Gaston suggested they all go back to his sire's house for a drink. "we all deserve it after the work we put in training" Elaina and the others, suddenly feeling the thirst come on at the mention of a drink, readily agreed. Climbing into the car, they drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seated in the spacious town house, Josef relaxed and sipped a very good vintage of wine mixed with AB-. Reclining back against the plush pillows of the couch, he chatted with Edward on matters regarding both sides of the water.

He spoke of the three hunter families who had threatened LA last year. He spoke of the recent meetings that had been held regarding illegal immigrants being brought into America to be used as freshies on the black market in Chicago and the long hours the guardian there was putting in to try and stop it.

Edward spoke on matters concerning Europe. There had been an outbreak of werewolves this last year in Germany. While it had not troubled the Kamf's particularly considering their immunity to werewolf blood, some had managed to escape in France and attack the French blood line. Josef winced, the French blood line while immune to fire was weak against werewolf blood. The girl of the family was injured; she had been staked at the time and unable to move.

"Is she dead?" Josef asked his voice above a whisper. While he did not agree with Coraline's past, he did not wish to think of her dying such an awful death.

"No she is alive. They got enough blood into her and managed to remove the poison in time. It was the quick thinking of the youngest brother Henri who saved her I have heard." Edward reported twirling his moustache "what ever she did though was completely forgiven, it was decided suffering werewolf bites was a far worse punishment than anything they can think up for her. You remember how Iradessa is?"

Josef nodded, he did remember. Iradessa, the grand sire of the French bloodline, was known for being far too kindly and forgiving towards her family while punishing by torture anyone who would stand against them. Her mate, and sire to coralline and her brothers however was much crueller; he had probably insisted on Coraline being punished in some way.

Their conversation paused when they heard a car pull up and voices floating down the hall, chattering away. Josef immediately recognised Elaina's voice in the din.

Seconds later, Gaston came around the door. He struck a bow immediately.

"Father" Gaston began "I have returned from training with the other guardians. I would like very much for you to meet the guardian for LA"

It was at that moment that he noticed Josef and his smile faltered slightly. "Hello elder" he said "I had not realised you would be here".

"I'm sure" Josef replied. An awkward pause sharked into the air between them. Josef had been prepared to let it run, hoping to take the younger vampire out of his comfort zone and down a peg or two. However Edward intervened "well bring her in already child".

Elaina strolled into the room still in her suit. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a ribbon matching her suit. Catching Josef's eye she smiled.

"Father" said Gaston taking her arm "allow me to introduce to you to Elaina St John, guardian of LA"

Elaina bowed gracefully to him. "I am honoured to meet you elder. Gaston speaks highly of you".

"And I have heard highly of you, my lady guardian" Edward replied pleasantly "i have decided to throw a party while you are in town in honour of your visit"

"Really?" Gaston interjected eagerly "what night will you have the party?"

"The last night they are here" Edward answered "speaking of which, I'd better speak to Mary this evening about blood types. Remind me later my boy. For now though, perhaps you could leave us to conclude our meeting"

"We'll have the dinner with the other guardians that evening" Gaston said to Elaina "you can just come an hour before and we'll eat". Slipping his arms around Elaina's shoulders, he pulled her from the room before Josef could intervene.

Edward turned back to Josef "now old boy! Sorry about the interruption-shall we get back to our conversation?"

Taking a sip from his drink he paused and spoke again "a pretty little thing isn't she?"

***

Gaston pulled Elaina outside. "So you'll come for dinner?"

Slipping out of his arms as quickly as she could, Elaina untied her hair and allowed it to fall down over her face so he could not see her wince. She knew Josef would be furious later after what had just gone down.

Gaston was disappointed she had pulled away but schooled his face to hide it. He led her to the room where the other guardians were waiting, sipping blood.

"We are going to have dinner in 3 night's time" Gaston announced to the other two.

"Are we now?" Shinola laughed.

"Indeed, my father will be having a party for our visiting guardian and elder that night. We will dine beforehand and then join them" Gaston confirmed, pleased with his plan.

"Sounds like a plan alright?" Mani agreed.

"Did poor Elaina get a choice in this or did you decide for us all?" Shinola asked. Elaina smiled at the other female. Even if she wasn't feeling like poor Elaina now, she knew she would be poor Elaina later when Josef got a hold onto her.

***

Eventually some time later, Josef was about to take his leave. He had been ready to take his leave since the arrival of Gaston but had not been able to for fear of appearing rude and insulting the other elder. What Edward had droned on about for the second half of their time together Josef didn't know; he had put all his energy into not charging to the other room and ripping Gaston's head off.

He knocked on the door of the other room. He could hear the voices of the guardians inside. They were discussing the werewolf outbreak in Germany and the issue with them crossing the French borders. Shinola opened the door. On seeing Josef she smiled and bowed.

"You must be Lord Josef" she said.

Josef nailed onto his face what he hoped was a charming smiled "I am indeed. Is Lady Elaina ready to go?"

"I am indeed" said Elaina appearing next to Shinola at the door.

"Let's go so" Josef said and walked out ahead of her. Elaina sighed. This journey back to the castle would not be fun.

***

Rain drizzled on the car windows as they drove back. The journey so far had been painfully silent. Anger radiated off Josef in waves. Elaina glanced over every now and then, a concerned look on her face.

The silence continued. Eventually Elaina couldn't take it any longer "Josef..." she tried.

Josef in a swift movement pulled the car over to the side of the road. The anger that radiated off him intensified.

"Yes Elaina?" he said coldly.

"i know your angry but..."Elaina began.

"Angry? You think angry covers how i feel right now! Watching him men handle you! And you, just letting him" Josef snarled, vamping out.

Elaina, attempting to maintain her temper spoke quietly "what would you have had me do Josef? We haven't even told the council back home about us. You would like to announce it here this way?"

"It's not about who we have or haven't told! Elaina i wanted to rip his head off!" Josef roared and climbed out of the car, slamming the door.

Elaina sighed. Climbing out of the car she followed Josef. He was now sitting on the front of the car, arms folded. Slipping onto the bonnet next to him, she tried to speak again.

"Josef, you know i love you, you should know that by now. If you don't we've wasted a year... "Elaina trailed off. She was unsure what to say and how she should go on.

Josef's amber eyes met her green "i love you too. It's just...he was...and he..."

Elaina blew out her breath "what a mess..."

She sat still her face up towards the rain for a minute. Josef spoke again "I'm sorry. You have done nothing to deserve this. I'm being jealous and stupid and ...well a complete idiot"

Elaina slid closer and put her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

They stayed like that for some time before they got back into the car and headed the rest of the way to the castle.

As they travelled Elaina looked out the window once again, thoughts whirling through her head. Sure they had made up, but how long would it last? How long before Josef's jealously would get the better of him? And could their love survive?

***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mick awoke the next day to find no trace of his sister within the castle and Josef's car gone. Looks like I'll be spending the day with nth he thought happily. She had wanted to see those heather hills. We could do that today.

Whistling as he entered the kitchen, he found Lorna and Beth enjoying a cup of tea together. The women had become rather fond of each other.

"Hello my love" Mick said dropping a kiss onto Beth's head "are we the only ones here?"

Beth nodded "Elaina went for a run a while ago and Josef went to work"

Lorna smiled a welcome at Mick "hello mister saint john. Beth and i were just discussing the heather mountains a bit further to the east. I was telling her about the photos i took last summer of the deers up on them."

"Well how about we go check out the hills near here today? We can take a picnic with us, take our time" Mick suggested.

Beth nodded, eye shining "sounds perfect. Fashion week starts tomorrow and i promised Elaina I'd join her for that. I was starting to worry we'd run out time to see it"

"Well let me get topped up and we can head" Mick said.

About an hour later, they left driving one of the many cars from Josef's fleet. Following the directions that Lorna had given them, the hills soon came into view. They climbed up over the horizons majestically, a mixture of greens and purples. Beth began to squeal with excitement, pointing the different ones out to Mick as they drove.

"Whoa Beth" Mick laughed grabbing her hand and kissing it "the hills aren't going to disappear". Beth threw him a face but laughed with him.

They spent the next few hours climbing and exploring the hills. There was a lot to see and they both relished the time in nature exploring; Beth had received a surprise when she had come to find snow under some of the heather bushes towards the top of the hills.

"a good place for a vampire so" Mick joked "I'll recommend it to Josef if he ever locks himself out"

Beth dashed ahead, collecting the different types of heather and bringing it to Mick to smell. "Is it not the most amazing smell ever Mick?"

Mick sniffed approvingly and promptly sneezed. Beth laughed "do vampires have allergies?"

Mick growled and made a grab for her. She dogged him laughing "too slow Mick, you snooze and you lose mister". She took off running up the hill.

Mick flew at vampire speed up the hill after her. Beth's head start was ineffective in comparison to Mick's vampire speed and the fact that her laughter stole her breath. Mick dropped the basket and pounced. This time there was no escape and they landed all arms and legs in the springy heather.

"This is pretty comfortable" Beth said, her hands braced against his shoulders. She enjoyed the fresh heather beneath her and the comforting weight of Mick above her.

"Mm" Mick said, his hand trailing through her hair, eyes roaming over the form.

"Mick you can't be seriously thinking....?" Beth trailed off as Mick's lips met her neck, tongue caressing over the pulse point, his free hand continuing to stroke her hair.

"And you're not..."he whispered between kisses.

"Well i wasn't ..." she gasped as his lips moved lower "but now..."

"Well if you weren't i should stop" Mick teased pulling away. The words are barely left his mouth when Beth had her hands to his face, pulling him back down.

Their lips connected and shivers of delight shot through both of them; the last coherent thought that went to Mick's head at that moment was that Josef deserved a medal for talking the two of them into coming here.

***

Elaina panted as she came to a stop. She took out the bottle of blood she had brought with her and gulped from it. She reached into her back pack and pulled out her cell phone. Her doubts from the other night still rattled within her and there was only person who had always been able to settle her doubts.

Time to run to her sire. Time to run to Hueilen.

***

Mick and Beth lay together in the embrace of the heather and the blanket they had brought for their picnic. They watched twilight fall and the stars pick up in brilliance. Beth snuggled closer to Mick's chest happily. His hand ran through her hair, causing her to sigh contently.

Mick was content. The evening was tranquil with peace dropping slow as darkness fell and the woman he loved was lying in his arms purring like a kitten. However while he was happy and content, he was plagued by the thoughts which had been in the back of his head for a long time. Now they had taken position in the front of his head and refusing to go away. The only way to get rid of them would be to ask.

But did he dare?

If he asked and she said no, it would destroy everything. They would cease to exist, and what would he do then?

His inner vampire called. It demanded he do it, how simple it would be. It wanted Beth as his mate and truth be told Mick did too. There was no way around it, he'd have to ask, and he'd have to know. He remembered what Josef had said when they talked about it

**Flash back**

_Mick and Josef were drinking blood and smoking cigars._

"_What should i do Josef? The thoughts won't go away"_

_Josef blew smoke rings in Mick's face "listen to your inner vampire. Sometimes he is smarter than you"_

**End flash back**

Drawing Beth's chin up, he kissed her long and thoroughly. If this was to be his last kiss, he would enjoy it. Beth pulled away looking confused.

Mick took her hands in his and drawing in a deep breath he spoke "my love, i must ask something very selfish of you. i love you and have to come to realise that i will not survive without you in this immortal life. I ask you to be my lover, my partner, my mate for eternity"

Beth's mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again "Mick do you mean?"

"as a vampire yes my love" he confirmed, lowering his eyes. Fear gripped his heart as the silence lengthened between them.

Beth took her hands from his. Mick winced; this was it. She would say no and leave him and he would be alone for eternity...but sure he was a monster and...

His train of thought was cut short as Beth's arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Of course Mick, i thought you'd never ask!" she said.

Mick looked at her in astonishment. Beth understood the look immediately.

"You thought i was going to say no didn't you?" Beth asked coyly. Sheepishly Mick nodded.

"You silly vampire" Beth smiled, play hitting his shoulder.

"Well you paused for a really long time..." Mick tried, rubbing his arm.

"i paused for like a few seconds!" Beth exclaimed with a giggle. She could tell from the look on Mick's face that if he could he would be blushing.

"Come here, you dear silly vampire" Beth said drawing him into her arms " let me show you how much i say yes"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own anyting bar my oc's that includes the designers who are also real designers. I make no profit.

Chapter 7

The next day Elaina and Beth headed out to fashion week. Elaina was dressed in a chequered blue, tan and black dress which she had designed and made herself. The straps around her neck were braided in the three colours; the bodice was structured and had a flared skirt. Beth was dressed in a dark green baby doll dress and black ankle boots.

Beth noticed as Elaina drove she was distracted but when she questioned her, Elaina had remained silent. Beth figured she was just nervous and left her to it.

Elaina was thinking about her conversation with Hueilen the other day. Hueilen had said that she would know when she knew if she wanted to move forward with Josef or to move forward alone. It wasn't the easy answer or the one Elaina had wanted to hear but she knew it was the right one.

For now though, she needed to focus on fashion week.

Arriving at the venue, they parked in the main car park and headed in. Taking their seats near the front of the runway, the lights dimmed and the first designer walked out.

"My name is Tigi Khan" said the designer. She was a short, skinny Asian woman with purple hair. The purple hair reminded Elaina of Lorenza and she made a mental note to visit her friend when she got back to America. "My influence for this collection was the changes in the world at sunrise and sunset. The purples, the blues, the yellows, oranges and reds...they're just incredible. Anyway here is my collection and i hope you like it"

The music started and the models walked down the runway pouting and posing. The collection was very good, Elaina was very impressed by the way the colours were whipped together, flawless harnessing of nature's work.

When the collection ended the next designer came out. Elaina's eyes lit up. The designer was Mychael Knight, one of Elaina's favourites. He took the mike and began to speak "what is up London?!?!?! Please take my collection for your viewing. It started with mediation on the search for a vision, the safari through life and this is the result. Enjoy!"

Once again the collection came out models pouting and posing. It was more animal print orientated but Elaina loved it none the less. She was beginning to feel cheered up.

As the collection ended, two more designers showed their collections and then there was an intermission.

"What did you think?" Beth asked as they sipped champagne.

"i loved it. To think these designers are al so new too! I am feeling so inspired can't wait to start sketching!" Elaina replied.

Beth smiled. Elaina was definitely in a better mood than she had been on the drive in earlier. Beth was glad. She wanted to tell her friend the news of what she and Mick had decided. She hoped Elaina would be pleased.

Beth was about to begin when she saw Gaston making his way through the crowd towards them.

"Gaston" Beth called, waving. Elaina's smile faltered and her newly acquired good mood disappeared.

Gaston reached them and placed an old world kiss on Beth's hand and smiled up at her. "You two are looking lovely today" he complimented.

"Do you like Elaina's dress? Her own design" Beth said, turning so they both faced Elaina.

"Beautiful, absolutely stunning my dear" Gaston stepped forward and taking Elaina's hand, bestowed a kiss upon it, winking as he stood up. "i thought you ladies may like a little guarding while you say what our beautiful city had to offer".

Beth smiled and the two of them struck up a chat about the musicals "we're hoping to see one of them so we need one everyone will enjoy. Any suggestions? Lorna suggested wicked"

Gaston began to talk them through the different musicals which were on, their strengths and weaknesses. Beth listened raptly, asking questions and nodding. Elaina tried to join in at first but eventually excused herself to get some air.

As she left, Gaston frowned "is she okay? She's so quiet"

Beth shook her head "she won't tell me. She's been weird all day"

"I'll try talk to her" Gaston said "maybe its news from back home...guardian stuff"

Beth nodded, it was a possible reason. Gaston strolled outside to where Elaina was. She was pacing up and down like a caged animal, opening and closing her phone.

"Elaina" he said "how are you? Bad news back home?"

Elaina looked up "no...no...Back home is good. I'd hope it wouldn't fall apart in a few days...goodness what kind of guardian would i be?"

"well" he said sidling closer "i think your an amazing vampire...or should i say vampiress" he moved to hand to her chin and caught her lips with his.

Elaina broke away horrified. "Where the hell do you get off!?!" she hissed vamping out

"b-bb-but i thought..." Gaston trailed off at her angry, shocked face.

"You thought wrong. I am with Josef. I love Josef" she continued to hiss.

Gaston snorted "Josef? Really? He didn't seem all that worried the other night when i had my arms around you. And besides if you two were together why is it not something known? Elders talk...guardians talk..."

Elaina's anger flared "the reason no one knows is because i was a new guardian when we got together. We simply kept private what didn't need to shared. The last thing i needed was to bring the council and particularly one elder, Kai, down on me. Josef is a good vampire"

Gaston shook his head "so you're telling me he loves you so much he didn't share what you two supposedly have with the world? And lets other vampires put their arms around you? Sounds like a great love" he spoke sarcastically.

Elaina growled "i do not need to stand here and justify what i feel to you. i love Josef no matter what"

The last words stuck in Elaina's head...no matter what. The words were true, even in the face of the arguments of the last few days; she would love him no matter what. She needed to tell him, to be sorry for ever doubting him.

Dashing through the doors she grabbed Beth "i have to go" she told her breathlessly "pick a musical for tonight, whatever you want"

"Okay..."Beth trailed off as Elaina dashed for the door. She walked outside to where Gaston remained standing. He was looking down at the ground. Beth touched his arm worried at the behaviour of both guardians.

He sighed and looked at her sadly. Beth did not need to ask what had happened. She knew the look of rejection, human or vamps, when she saw it.

***

Josef was just finishing up an interview with his new managing director. A human but an ambitious up and comer. Josef liked to encourage young raw talent and that is exactly what this young woman possessed. Hopefully if Edward helped remove the red political tape, London could be a power house of his empire in the future.

As the young woman left and Josef was settling into his chair to continue to clear the mountain of work which had been left by the ex- managing director, he sensed Elaina in the air.

Moments later, she came through the door. He recognised the dress she was wearing as one he had seen in her design book a few months ago. It looked even better on her than it had in the book.

Using her vampire speed she was upon him before he could move and straddled him in the chair.

"Elaina-" Josef began before she effectively silenced him with her lips. She bit her lower lip, demanding entrance which he freely gave. He could feel her elongated fangs against his tongue and his lengthened in response.

Their teeth clashed and tongues meshed as Elaina put every ounce of herself into the kiss. She would never tell Josef what she had thought on that ride home in the car. It would hurt him and she didn't want that. All she wanted was for him to know she loved him and she was very very sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gaston arrived back at his sire's house and flung himself onto one of the couches. He had dropped Beth back to the castle and after the way things had gone down at fashion week, he was feeling pretty low.

_How did I not see they were together?_ He thought.

However, even as he thought back over it, there wasn't a lot to give it away; perhaps Josef stepping in when they had first met, the awkward silence when they had meet in front of his sire.

He had genuinely thought Elaina was there for the taking. And to be honest, he had been surprised she was on the market.

_Turns out she wasn't you bloody idiot_! He thought _and you probably have the elder in LA seething away silently behind your back, fine work!_

He was feeling very sorry for himself when his sire walked in.

"What's the face?" Edward asked. He could feel the anguish rolling off the vampire and was concerned.

Gaston sat up and explained the story. Edward listened closely, twirling his moustache, and clucked sympathetically at the end "you made a mistake son. They're both good people, they'll forgive it"

Gaston looked at his father "why do I get the feeling you knew they were together?"

"I knew nothing officially but I had an inkling" Edward acknowledged "Kostan when we talked referred to her as 'my Elaina', not exactly known among vampires who simply hold a professional status"

"You could have warned me before I humiliated myself into kingdom come!" Gaston cried, flopping back against the pillows.

"Gaston you're almost a century as a vampire, not a fledgling at all" Edward explained sternly "if you can't make a mistake, accept it, fix it and learn from it then you'll never be able to take an elder position. It's a lesson my boy, a harsh one but something all vampires must learn"

He patted Gaston on the head and left him, noting smugly in the mirror the thoughtful look that now resided on Gaston's face.

***

Beth, having been dropped back at the castle, reviewed the programmes she had from the different west end musicals which were on that night. She figured Elaina had gone straight to Josef when she had left the fashion week venue and since she had not received a call from anyone since then, she could only assume things were fine.

Mick and Lorna came in the door. He had agreed to help her today with the shopping, both buying groceries for Beth and blood for the vampires. Mick had confided in Lorna while they were out his wish to make a meal for Beth.

"We've eaten out before, but I always watch. I'd like to cook her something, so that she could enjoy it while I drink and wouldn't feel like I'm just sitting there, staking at her while she eats" he confessed.

Lorna had promised that while the girls were away at fashion week the next few days that she would teach him to make a dish that would 'win the heart of any women'.

Mick relished the thought of being able to do something nice for Beth, especially since she had agreed to be turned. They were going to wait until they got back to LA. Better to be turned on familiar soil, with familiar people who could provide blood and familiar cleaners just in case.

When he saw Beth alone, studying the musicals he frowned "where's Elaina? Aren't you guys gone all day?"

"She left half way through. She was sorry though, I could tell. Told me to pick a musical for tonight as way of apology" Beth explained "up for putting on the monkey suit?"

Mick smiled and dropped a kiss onto her head "of course. Which one are you leaning towards?"

Beth glanced over the programmes and picked up the program for Wicked. "I'm thinking this one" she said "both Lorna and Gaston recommended it. We saw him today at fashion week. He thought we needed guarding"

Mick growled. He was not pleased that this vampire had taken it upon himself to protect his Beth; she already had a protector in him.

"I think he was something to do with Elaina's speedy departure" she added.

Despite himself, Mick smirked. Coming between Josef and Elaina was not something any vampire who wanted to live long enough to see his next death day should do.

_Josef has always been the master of the tar pits _he thought_ I'll let him deal with Gaston unless he comes too near to Beth again._

***

Henri's servant, Leon, unloaded the bags from the car as they stood in front of the vampire friendly hotel. Two escorts also vampires came out to greet them. "Welcome to London town sir" they said in unison.

"Thank you" he nodded his head "please help my sister. She was under attack recently and is still poorly".

The men nodded and went to the car where a brunette in a chic black coat waited. They helped her out of the car and to her feet. Henri turned and flinched, painfully aware of how poorly and tired his sister still was.

Henri smiled at his sister "you'll see Cora, some time in London, seeing fashion week and such; it'll be just what the doctor ordered"

Coraline lifted her head and smiled at her youngest brother; he had always been her favourite. She had to agree with him as she sniffed the air, it smelt of change. Good would come of this trip, she was sure.

***

Josef and Elaina lay on top of the desk. His arm trailed down her arm, enjoying the softness of her skin.

A thought occurred to Elaina and propping herself up, she looked at him "did we just ruin some really important papers of yours with the actions of the last hour?"

Josef paused then shrugged his shoulders "nothing their aren't photocopies or extra originals of"

"Good" Elaine lay back down "I'll like the last four nights of the trip to be completely stress free"

"Hear hear" said Josef "I think we've both reached our stress quota for a year or two"

Elaina smiled, feeling his lips press a kiss to her head. Tilting her chin and reaching up, she captured his lips in hers.

The kiss was not powerful and strong as it had been earlier, rather lazy and soft but none the less delicious. He expertly and thoroughly plundered her mouth, drawing contented sighs and moans from deep inside her.

Stress- free. Exactly the way it should be.

***

Later on in the evening, the four went back into the main city to see the musical on the west end.

As they drove Beth excitedly explained the plot "...they were friends before...in school....and she falls in love with the wizard...but in the end leaves him because..."

"Beth" mock chided gently "if you tell the end, there'll be no point in seeing it"

"I suppose" she conceded "I'm just excited. Can you believe us, going to see an actual west end play?"

"From the best seats in the house" Josef interjected with a smirk "you'll be able to see every wart of her face"

"Gross!" Beth and Elaina said in unison and giggled.

Pulling up at the west end, Josef handed the keys to the valet in return for a ticket.

Mick smiled at Beth who was totally engrossed in the experience. He could hear her heart beat grow rapid as she chattered away beside him, pointing to posters of different shows and different actors who had worked there.

_I'll miss her heart beat when its gone_ Mick thought wistfully. But said another voice inside _you'll have bath for eternity._

Wrapping his arms around her shoulder, he followed Elaina and Josef up the stairs to the balcony areas of the theatre.

He noticed Josef and Elaina were holding hands in the public setting and was even more surprised to see her whisper to Josef and him place a kiss on her bare shoulder. They were usually not known as a rule for contact in public. Josef had said to him once it was something to do with some elder who was gunning for Elaina since she had been a fledgling and she did not wish to give him reason to remove her from her position.

Beth noted the change in their behaviour too and wondered if it was something to do with the events earlier at fashion week.

Settling into their box the girls sat in the front two seats with the guys behind. The seats were soft, red velvet with golden lining. The curtains of the stage matched the seats and the stage was lined in wood with a red hue. Cherry tree wood Josef informed Beth when she commented on it.

Beth continued to look around taking all the sites in; the bustle of the other spectators as they took their seats, the holler of the programme sellers, the delicate architecture of the balcony that surrounds each of the boxes.

The lights flashed on and off and everyone settled down as the musical was about to start. Seconds later the curtain came up and the first number began.

The musical went on, showing the two witches becoming friends and meeting other Oz characters. Then the wicked witch to be met the wizard and the chaos broke loose.

As the musical revved to the climax with the wicked witch singing her main number defying gravity, Beth heard Elaina murmur "oh no" and poke her.

Beth looked at her, who gestured with her eyes that she should look behind. Turning to face the boys, Beth found Josef attempting to hide his face in his sleeve and Mick sitting perfectly still and enthralled by the performance, tears running freely down his face.

It dawned on Beth; both guys were crying. "What a pair of sissies eh?" Elaina winked at Beth and with a giggle the girls settled down to enjoy the climax of the musical.

Afterwards, in the VIP area as the sipped champagne, the girls teased the boys rotten.

"Why Mick" Beth laughed "I had no idea you were so sensitive. If I had known we could have gone to something safer."

"Josef too" Elaina laughed, leaning in to him "pity we didn't have a camera, we could have ended your legendary reputation in that boot in about five seconds"

Both men growled, causing the women to giggle more. At the moment in their eyes, Josef and Mick were possibly the least frightening vampires in existence.

A familiar face coming towards them caught Josef's eye; it was Shinola, the female London guardian. She smiled as their eyes met and waved.

Despite him, Josef felt a shudder of nervousness run through him. _This is it_ he thought _the first time_ _outside our friends we'll be seen as a couple_.

Before he could motion to the others, Shinola was upon them and tapped Elaina on the shoulder. Turning around, her face lit up in recognition and she hugged the orange haired guardian.

"Shinola, allow me to introduce Beth turner and Mick St John, my brother. Guys this is Shinola one of the guardians of London, a good friend of Gaston" Elaina introduced.

Mick held his hand out "pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" Shinola smiled "what did you think of the musical?"

Beth and Elaina immediately cracked up while Mick and Josef cleared their throats muttering "very good" and "nice to see" respectively.

"Well, I had better rejoin my party. We were about to move on when I saw you. Elaina, I'll see you at the meal. And I'll probably see the rest of you at the party in two nights time" Shinola smiled and took her leave, noting that in the time she had been standing there, Josef's arm around Elaina and her hand against his chest. She made a mental note to warn Gaston of what she had learned before he stepped wrong with the LA elder.

***

Arriving back at the castle later, the girls retired to the main living room to prepare a plan for what they would see at the next instalment of the fashion week the next day.

Mick and Josef took the time as a chance to grab some blood and a bottle of scotch and disappear off to the grounds of the castle. At the end of the sprawling grounds, there was a thick old tree. Both men settled upon its lower branches and pouring generous measures of the scotch and blood into each glass they settled down.

Savouring the taste of the scotch for a few moments, they remained silent, watching the endless dark blue and purple skies above them. The moon was half full and cast a grey- white shadow over the clouds around it and the castle grounds below it.

Mick sitting up and reaching for the bottle of scotch again decided to bring up the question of Josef and Elaina's behaviour earlier at the musical.

"I thought you guys kept it quiet cause of that elder Kai, the one Lorenza works for now" Mick queried.

"I know; that was the original plan. But being here and some of the events which have occurred here have led to us deciding that plan A isn't working anymore...so we've decided to go to plan B." Josef confirmed

"It's still our private business and if people feel the need to talk they can. It doesn't affect our work so I can't foresee it being much of a problem. And if Kai does start trying to hassle Elaina over it, I am older by about 25 years..." Josef finished.

Mick nodded; he had always thought it would be better for things to be out in the open and he was glad they now were.

"I have something to tell you" Mick started quietly, changing subject.

The cautious tone in Mick's voice put Josef on high alert immediately and he glanced over at his friend curiously.

"Beth and I went to see the heather trails yesterday. And well, I asked her for forever" Mick rushed out.

Josef's drink caught in his throat and he coughed loudly "excuse me?" he croaked.

"When we get back to LA I'm going to turn Beth" Mick confirmed quietly, eyes lowered.

A smirk spread over Josef's face as he took in the news. "Congratulations man" he said, squeezing his shoulder "I'm very proud".

Josef was elated. Finally Mick as embracing his inner vampire! If things kept going this way, it could go back to the old days of cigars, drink, freshies and parties. Josef was almost happy enough not to say I told you so. Almost.

Mick looking at his friends face let an overly dramatic sigh "go on say it, I know you want to"

Josef paused for a second, and then the smirk returned "I told you so"

Mick and Josef clinked glasses and a comfortable silence fell between them. They stayed in the grounds, sipping their drinks and watching the sky until the first orange hints of morning streaked by like comets over head.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: as always i own nothing. Designers, places, people, any of them known, they're not mine. Suing me = one spoilt dog nicknamed posh paws.

Chapter 9

In the morning, just past half 11, the girls headed into fashion week to pick up where they have left off yesterday. Along the way Beth brought up the events of the day before.

Elaina sighed. She had known the conversation was coming. The reporter in Beth could only stay buried so long and Elaina guessed her friend was probably dying to know.

Elaina explained the story "we had fought the night before because Gaston out his arm around me in front of Josef who obliviously did his nut. I wasn't sure what to do about the mess. Then we ran into Gaston and he tried to kiss me when I went outside. I was not happy about it but it made me realise how silly I was being with Josef. I went to talk to him, and we came to the conclusion that keeping everything private won't work anymore; in fact it'll probably just lead to more of the same events where someone gets hurt and angry"

Beth nodded along. She felt sorry for Josef; it wasn't his fault he had gotten stuck in this lurch and she was glad the couple had found a way out of it together.

"So now I just want to enjoy the time we have left in London with you guys and be stress free" Elaina said as they turned into the venue for fashion week.

Beth smiled. "I think that is a really good plan"

***

Coraline and Henri strolled from their hotel towards the fashion week venue with Leon following behind them.

Henri held the brochures and was pointing out various exhibits to his sister, trying to interest her in the fashion week. Coraline nodded along but nothing really sparked her interest. However she continued to feign some intent at enjoying herself for Henri's sake; he was trying very hard to help her feel better.

Leon moved ahead and opened the door of the venue, bowing low as the pair walked in.

The place was bustling with people attempting to show case their work to potential clients and backers. A speaker over the intercom announced that a show was about to start.

Coraline spoke "Henri, I think I should like to see the show. It'll also give us a chance to sit down"

Henri nodded and smiled at her "as you wish sister"

***

"So I haven't gotten to tell you the best bit of news" Beth said, smirking at Elaina as they moved from stall to stall. Elaina paused, a handbag she had been admiring in hand and looked at her friend.

"What kind of news?" Elaina asked.

"Ah" teased Beth, drawing it out "very good news, like amazing news"

Elaina looked around for a quiet place. Putting down the hand bag, she drew Beth into a corner and turned to face her. "So spill already, I'm not known for patience with secrets"

"I can see" laughed Beth "ok so...two days ago I and Mick go up to see the heather trails in the hills near here. Which by the way are so amazing ...but anyway after we had explored for a while and stuff, Mick asked me for forever"

A puzzled look crossed Elaina's face briefly.

"Mick asked me for eternity" Beth repeated, emphasising her words. She saw understanding fill Elaina's eyes and a huge smile cross her face.

"You mean Mickey wants to..."Elaina began.

"Turn me!" Beth squealed "can you believe it?"

Elaina wrapped her arms around her friend "I'm so happy for you two Beth. I just know you'll make an amazing vampire. And we're going to have so much fun"

Beth returned Elaina's hug. She had been worried as to what Elaina would think and was pleased and relieved she approved. Having the vampires she was close to on side would help to make the transition smoother she felt.

A speaker overhead announced that a show was about to start. Linking Beth, Elaina moved through the crowds towards the stage area chatting all the time "...you'll need to stay close to Mick as a fledgling but we can do plenty of group things with the guys then...but once your past, Lorenza and I are taking you to an adrenaline party...you'll love them... oh and a tap up top up party...Beth this is going to be so much fun!"

Beth laughed lightly as they charged towards the seating area. Elaina was completely caught up in Beth's turning and making plans and Beth was more than happy to go along with it. She wanted to ask what the names of some of the parties implied but she couldn't get a word in edge ways.

I can always ask her when we're going to one she mused. She was after all going to have eternity.

Elaina spun suddenly "you have to let me make you a turning dress! Have to have to have to!"

Beth laughed again "Elaina you're more excited about it than I am if that's even possible"

Elaina softened for a second and hugged Beth "you don't know what this means Beth. Not only will you be my sister forever but you'll make my brother so happy. With you, Mick can enjoy being a vampire, you're not just joining an immortal life, you're giving Mick his life back"

Her grip tightened briefly and she pulled away. Beth felt a tear trickle down her cheek and Elaina looked a bit misty eyed as well.

Elaina suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a fabric table "we can skip the show; we need to start planning your dress right away!"

Beth shook her head and followed Elaina to the stand. Elaina began to pick up and put down roles of fabric as she considered.

"you're blonde...so purples, pinks and greens are best ...pink makes you to rosy and child like so no pinks...hum..." Elaina mumbled as she held up different fabrics to Beth.

"May I help ladies?" a voice said behind them. Both women turned and Beth recognised him as Mychael Knight, one of the designers they had seen yesterday and a favourite of Elaina's.

Elaina's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly on seeing the infamous designer behind her. "We're trying to pick colours for my friends dress" she managed to say, rather subdued.

Mycheal looked at Beth for a moment then searching through the fabric pulled out a rich deep purple, the colour of stewed plums. Holding it up to Beth he nodded "now that is tight. Maybe combined with some silver on top it would be amazing"

"I'll see your silver and raise you while gold" Elaina said, finding her voice as she picked up a mesh white gold pattern fabric.

"White gold?" Mychael raised his eyes in surprise "that is bold"

"Well no one ever got anywhere in fashion by being tame" Elaina joked and the two of them fell into easy conversation about the benefits of the silver versus the white gold mesh. The silver mesh was cheaper and sturdier Mychael stated while Elaina was of the view that the white gold could pick up the purity of the skin and make a dress sparkle far more than the silver ever would.

Beth listened to them for a while shaking her head, it seemed guardians like designers were an interesting breed. She excused herself to go to the bathroom as the conversation raged on.

***

Coraline smiled at Henri as the show ended. "You were right dear brother. The show did help me to feel better".

Henri smiled with relief; it was good to see her take an interest in things again. Ever since Lance had brought her home staked she had not been herself. Even after the werewolf attack and Iradessa excusing what she had done, Coraline had remained subdued to say the least.

Henri had worried dreadfully and unsure what to do, had consulted Iradessa in regards to it. She had suggested something girly, like the fashion week would be a good idea. Cynthia unfortunately had been detained and unable to take her so Henri had decided to man up and do it. And to his joy, it was working.

"I should have another draft of the blood we brought" Coraline said patting her bag "best to keep the strength up to enjoy the high fashion"

"Indeed" Henri agreed "and remember, our lady grandsire said if anything was of particular interest to you, you could buy it"

Coraline smiled and slipped off to the bathroom.

***

Beth was in the bathroom washing her hands, a big smile on her face. She was so glad Elaina had taken the news so well.

An immortal life surrounded by friends sounded pretty good.

She had been about to leave the bathroom when the door opened and she almost bumped into the person coming in the door. "Oh sorry..." she trailed off before she met the yes in front of her and realised the face she was looking into.

***

"I love your work" Mychael said flicking through Elaina's portfolio. "You're kind of 1950's inspired right?"

"Well I guess, I love the feminine skirts of the time and the structure clothing held..." Elaina replied

And living through that time doesn't hurt either she added in her head.

"I'll be in LA working on my next collection after London fashion week. I'd love to have you come in and help do some of the structural work on the dresses. What would you say?" he asked.

Elaina nodded her head enthusiastically "I'd say yes, very much yes"

They had just swapped contacts when Elaina heard a growl followed by a crash in the ladies bathroom.

"What was that?" Mychael asked, staring in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'd better check in case someone is hurt" Elaina said dashing off as the while thinking _please don't_ _let it be Beth, please please don't let it be Beth..._

***

Henri stood talking to Leon.

"I think it's going well" Henri said.

"Yes sir" Leon said "she'll recover well under your care sir"

"I hope so" Henri sighed. He had seen Coraline show the first signs of life in months and his heart warmed. But they were not out of the woods yet.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a growl and a loud crash in the bathroom. Fear gripped his heart as he raced towards the ladies bathroom.

***

Coralline on realising who stood before her had vamped out and with a growl thrown Beth across the room.

All the anger and hurt she had felt on loosing Mick was unleashed in that moment and she had been pleased as she had heard Beth crash into the sink and fall unconscious to the floor.

She began to advance on her, deciding to end the cause of all her troubles then and there. She did not smell nor see Elaina come through the door or up behind her until it was too late. Elaina had her by the throat and up against a wall.

Coraline struggled, trying to free herself as Elaina's grip tightened. Elaina desperately wanted to snap her neck but found her unable to. Frustrated, she threw Coraline across the bathrooms and hurried to Beth's side to rouse her.

Henri was into the bathroom moments later and found Coraline trying to get off the floor while another unknown brunette vampire attended to the young woman on the ground.

Dashing to Coraline side she grabbed his arm and whispered "you must get the blonde woman. She is the reason Mick has abandoned me". Tears formed in Coraline's eyes and they fell down.

Henri, believing he to finally understand what had waylaid his sister, a broken heart, elongated his fangs and stood, preparing to attack. Elaina stood up, prepared for battle as well.

"That human you protect is the reason for my sister's heartache. Stand aside and you may leave freely" Henri growled.

Elaina assessed the situation. Dressed in a black suit and shirt and at about six foot and muscle bound, Elaina knew this vampire would have her on strength. And judging by her smell, he was almost as old as Josef so he'd probably have her on experience too.

She knew she was in trouble, but she had to do everything to protect Beth, not just for Beth's sake but for Mick too. He would not survive without her.

Drawing herself to her full height she spoke "this woman is not the cause of your sister's troubles, she brought each of them on herself. I will ask you once to stand down. She is under the protection of the guardian of LA. I will give my life to honour that protection."

"And by default that means she is under the protection of the guardians of London" said a familiar voice. Mani and Shinola stood at the door way now between the two warring parties. Elaina was relieved to see them, hopefully this would tip the odds in her favour and she could get Beth out.

Henri now outnumbered back down. "I have no wish to disturb such a powerful alliance " he muttered darkly.

Shinola hurried forward to usher Elaina out and help with Beth. As they moved, Elaina and Coraline's eyes caught. Elaina felt the breath leave her lungs and suddenly feel unsure of her. She knew as she switched back to her human facade that Coraline recognised her and would put two and two together.

Picking up Beth as quickly as she could, Elaina dashed to the door and out of the venue with Shinola's help. She sped away quickly, back towards Fraoch castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back in the castle, Lorna tended to Beth's head. She had a minor gash on it from when she had hit the sink.

"What happened?" she asked Elaina.

"Coraline, Coraline happened" Elaina replied darkly "she attacked you in the bathroom and when I was protecting you, someone, probably a brother was protecting her. Mani and Shinola arrived in time to save us"

Beth watched her friend pace up and down up and down and up and down. Eventually she pulled her down onto the sofa next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Elaina blew out her breath in frustration.

"I had her Beth. By the neck in a vice grip. All I needed to do was pinch and she was gone. And I could see every bad thing she had done to Mick, the trouble she has caused you, the things she took from me and I wanted to do it so badly but I couldn't. I just couldn't" Elaina explained

"And then when we were leaving, she caught my eye. And there was this feeling, like an underlying tension between us. I'm just frustrated because I don't understand it" Elaina continued.

Beth nodded sympathetically but unsure. She did not know what to say or do as this was something she had never come across with Mick or Josef or even heard them speak of.

"Maybe you should go and talk to Josef about it?" Beth suggested.

"We've both already had enough stress on this trip. I don't want to give him anymore, not when things are going so well what with him finding the new director and all" Elaina sighed.

Beth sighed with her; she could certainly see Elaina's point. Touching her head she winced. "You should probably lie down for a while" Elaina advised.

After Beth had gone, Elaina grabbed her phone and called Lorenza.

***

Coraline sat with her brother in the hotel room, completely shocked. She ran through the last few hours again and again in her head and it always came back to the same conclusion.

She had seen Mick's sister. She had been with Beth. Elaina was a vampire.

_But for that to be true_ Coraline thought _it would have been at my hand_. She remembered the feeling when their eyes had met, like a dormant bond or such, something had passed between them.

Coraline shook her head. _Mick's sister is dead _she told herself soundly _I killed her myself..._

Anything else was simply impossible.

***

Elaina waited for Lorenza to answer. "Hello?"

"Is this a good time to talk?" Elaina asked.

"For you sister always" Lorenza replied a smile catching her voice.

"I need to tell you a story. And if you could help shed light on it, it'd help" Elaina said.

"Alright?" Lorenza replied confused, her curiosity piqued at the same time.

Elaina explained to her the meeting of the day with Coralline, about the want to kill her but not being able to do it and the moment their eyes caught.

Lorenza listened carefully and quietly until Elaina finished and then spoke "sounds like a sire/fledgling bond to me"

The phone almost fell out of Elaina's hand "huh?!"

"You heard me. That underlying tension you described, sire/fledgling bond" Lorenza confirmed

"But Hueilen is my sire. She looked after me, trained and taught me Coraline was like a blood donor" Elaina protested.

"Our sire is still our sire, good, bad or indifferent" Lorenza soothed "the connection is always there"

"Great" said Elaina flopping back on the pillows of the couch.

"Elaina you can handle this with a bit of guidance. I know you don't want to go to Hueilen with this one but you at least need to clue someone with some experience in the matter in on things, try telling Josef. You'll probably find that now you're over the initial meeting you'll be a lot more yourself the next time you see her" Lorenza advised.

Elaina sighed "guess you right"

"Remember, even as your true sire, she has no claim on you because you're not a fledgling anymore. In the eyes of the council, you were raised by Hueilen and that is the family with which you reside. Focus on that if you have to see her again" Lorenza said.

Elaina sighed again and thanking her friend hung up. Grabbing her keys, she decided to head to town to meet Josef.

***

"Sister" Henri tried gently. Coraline looked up from where she had been resting on the bed.

"The vampire we saw today...who protected the blonde haired girl...did you know her?" he asked hesitantly.

Coraline sighed "she looked so much like Mick's sister. But she is long dead so it can't be her"

"How can you be sure?" Henri asked puzzled.

"Because I killed her, drained her with my own two fangs" Coraline replied, running her tongue over her teeth.

"You're sure?" Henri questioned "I only asked because I saw the look that passed between the two of you...it was well, more than just a look"

Coraline paused, realising Henri had felt it too. Henri noted her pause and continued to speak "if it was Mick's sister she'd be yours right?"

Coraline nodded.

"And you have sworn to our sire to have only sired one, Mick without permission?" Henri continued.

Coraline nodded again and her eyes grew wide at the realisation. If she had sired again, their sire would not be pleased, and if he thought that she had lied, there would be consequences to pay. She grabbed Henri's arm "he'll de-fang me!"

Henri caught the shaking frame of his sister in his arms and rocked her, trying to soothe her. "You will not lose your fangs sister. I will look into this matter and see if there are any messes which need clearing up. Our sire need never know what happened"

Coraline lay down, sniffing. Leon brought her some blood which she gulped back. After she had fed, Henri left giving orders to Leon to look after her. He had some digging to do.

***

Elaina strolled into Josef's office. She found the new managing director and the board there. Josef was just finishing outlining the targets he wanted met in the next year to them. Failure he claimed was not an option.

As the meeting closed, Elaina stepped forward and kissed him "aren't you the big boss man?"

He smiled "i have to keep them on their toes. How was fashion week?"

"Interesting" replied Elaina neutrally "I have good news and bad news about it"

"What's the good?" Josef asked, running his hands up and down her arms. He could feel some underlying tension in the muscles there.

"Mychael Knight wants to collaborate with me in LA" Elaina said her eyes lighting up at the memory.

"Isn't he that designer you really like the work of?" Josef recalled "that's great, you're collection will be boosted sky high with his expertise"

Elaina nodded again "fashion week has really opened my eyes to lots of things. I have enough ideas for two collections I think"

Josef smiled than grew serious "so what is the bad news?"

Elaina darkened and looked at him sadly "Coraline"

Josef took her hand and led her to the couch "tell me what happened"

Elaina launched into the story from the start. She explained being unable to finish Coraline, the arrival of the man to protect her and the tension she had felt when their eyes met.

Josef looked thoughtful for a second and then replied "my guess is you met Henri, the youngest brother. If you had met him under any other circumstances, you would really like him I think. I guess the asshole gene ran out before they got to him."

Elaina nodded "and the other stuff?"

Josef blew out a breath "Lorenza's right, the tension you described is an unused sire/fledgling bond. It'll always exist but you're probably too old now for it to be able to come into play and control you. You'll probably just never be able to kill her"

"Well that just spoils all my fun" Elaina snorted sarcastically.

"The one thing we'll need to watch for is if the family is informed of your existence, and what they decide to do. Hopefully they'll decide to watch you from a far and leave you to live your immortal life" Josef said

Snuggling into his arms, Elaina secured her head in the crook under his chin. She didn't' like the ring of the situation and it worried her that Josef didn't either. For now though, all they could do was wait and see.

***

Henri arrived at Edward's town house to find the elder just returning home. Edward was very surprised to see him.

"Goodness, Lord Henri, old boy! What are you doing here? It certainly is a star studded week in my little city!" Edward said, ushering him inside.

"What do you mean?" Henri inquired.

"Why the guardian and elder from LA are here! You'll remember Josef the elder I presume. From the house of Kamf, went by Aleixandre while he lived over here" Edward explained pouring some blood into glasses.

"I do remember him vaguely" Henri continued pleasantly "you do have a lot going on"

"Yes" nodded Edward with a dramatic sigh "we're to have a ball for them tomorrow night. You and all travelling with you must attend" Henri nodded his acceptance.

"So what can I do for you?" Edward asked settling back on the cushions and twirling his moustache.

"Well its actually about the LA guardian. You see, we had a bit of an argument due to my sister at fashion week. Two of your guardians stepped in and ran interference but I feel I need to apologise to her directly. She had seemed upset on leaving and being a gentleman of good manners I do not wish to leave her with ill feeling towards me" Henri explained solemnly. He was laying it on thick to get the information he needed out of the elder.

Edward believing Henri nodded gravely "such good manners young Henri. Kostan can probably point you in her direction. I'll give you his business address."

"Thank you sir" Henri said as Edward scribbled the address down "in all the confusion I missed her name. Do you know it?"

"Why yes" replied Edward, feeling important "its Elaina. Elaina St john"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mick awoke in the evening, expecting to hear the chatter of Elaina and Beth back from fashion week. He expected to find the house full of fabrics that Elaina insisted they bring back to LA and the house full of sketches.

What he did not expect to see was Beth lying on the bed with a bandage over her right eye, casting him a sympathetic and worried look as he walked out of the freezer.

He was by her side in seconds, his cools fingers gently tracing over the bandage. "What happened?"

She smiled sadly at him "Coraline"

Mick was taken aback "tell me everything" he whispered, drawing her into her arms.

Tears brimmed in Beth's eyes "to be honest I wasn't awake for most of it. Coraline threw me across the bathroom and I hit my head. Hence, the gash. But from what Elaina told me, she ended up protecting me and some big guy was protecting coralline and they almost had a big fight but Mani and Shinola showed up and he backed off"

_Not Lance so_ Mick thought _he wouldn't have backed down_. It was slim comfort to Mick but it was something, he didn't like the idea of his baby sister going up against Lance.

Beth looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears "what are we going to do? She'll come after us"

"Don't worry, my Beth" he whispered, drawing her closer and stroking her hair "she will not do anything to us. And if she does come after us, I will be ready to protect you"

"Elaina was really good. She made light of her part but I think she probably saved my life" Beth whispered.

Mick hugged the woman he loved tightly and made a mental note to thank his baby sister later.

***

Henri stood outside the office block. He looked down at the address Edward had given him and back at the office block. Yep, they matched.

Strolling in the main door, he cleared security easily. Josef had not hired as many as back home in LA as they were only here for the week.

Pushing the button, he took the elevator up to the top floor.

***

Josef and Elaina were in the managing director's office, still curled up together on the couch. Josef was stroking her arm and was relieved to find the tension from earlier had ebbed away. He hated what a disaster of a trip this had been.

_The girls should be enjoying the fashion show but Elaina is here worrying about her sires and Beth is at home with a gash and possibly a concussion. Mick and I should be playing pool and drinking scotch but now doubt this evening, he won't leave Beth's side when he sees her forehead._

_Things can't get any worse_ he thought.

And no sooner had the thought left his head than the smell of an unfamiliar vampire filled the air.

Sighing he withdrew from Elaina's embrace and stood up. She looked at him questioningly for a moment then sniffed the air herself, understanding.

Together they awaited the owner of the smell in the office

***

Henri reached the office doors and sniffed. Two vampires inside, he recognised one of the scents to be the young vampire he had met earlier. Opening the door, he stepped through to where they were waiting expectantly.

Josef recognised him immediately "Henri, I was right, it was you Elaina ran into earlier"

Henri nodded "yes, Elaina and I did have a bit of a run in earlier."

Josef nodded as well "it happens. Our world can be very small when it needs to be. So what did you come here about?"

"I simply wish to ask Elaina a few questions" Henri replied flashing Josef a smile.

"Very good my friend, please sit down and ask away" Josef said "a drink perhaps?" Henri shook his head.

Henri sat down on the opposite sofa to Elaina and studied her. Dark brown hair, gently layered to suit the times, framing her pale face and dark green eyes. She was lithe in frame and only about 50 years judging from her decay. He was finding it hard to believe she was a guardian.

Elaina sat still studying him as well. Brown eyes and black hair, same as coralline had she noted. Built well but the features still showed some hints of youth from when he was turned. She decided that Josef was right; under any other circumstances her instincts told her she would have liked Henri.

Henri spoke first "we had a misunderstanding earlier my dear"

"Your sister took my friend and threw her against a sink" Elaina replied honestly "that's a bit more than a misunderstanding"

"Perhaps" he acknowledged. He did not want her to close down before he could get any answers from her.

He tried tact "I'd however like to talk about you"

"Oh?" Elaina raised her eyebrows trying to give nothing away even though the adrenaline surged forth within her.

"I need to know if you were sired by my sister." Henri tried the honest approach.

"Why? Would it bother you?" she answered, continuing to play with him, still attempting not to give herself away.

Anger surged through Henri "just answer my question, this is too important to play around with!"

Josef was immediately at Elaina's side growling "you will not speak to her like that! Get out!"

Henri desperately tried again "i need to know so I know how much trouble Cora is in. If she has sired again, she could be de-fanged!"

Silence fell in the room as the weight of Henri's statement set in. Elaina felt Josef's anger disappear and taking his hand she asked "would they really do that Josef? Even to one of their own?"

Josef nodded "the sire of the Duvall's is known for being rather cruel to keep his 7 fledglings in line so as not to taint family blood. Fledglings are chosen and approved by the family and Coraline stepped outside that. Once it could be forgiven but twice would not"

Henri nodded feverishly "and Cora told him she had only sired one, Mick, if they though she had lied as well..." he shuddered.

Elaina looked at Josef for guidance and he nodded "you will need to speak to Henri Elaina"

Taking a deep breath in Elaina began "yes Coraline is my sire. She turned me by accident when she tried to kill me..."

***

Coralline lay in an ice bath back at the hotel thinking.

If Beth was here then surely Mick wasn't too far behind?

Maybe she thought just maybe she could find Mick and claim him back as her own.

Then she could bring him to France where he could be approved by the family. If he was, all her troubles would be forgotten. She would be hailed for bringing him into the family; they would see his potential as she had all those years ago.

Coraline smiled to herself. It was the perfect plan. Now all she needed was a way to ditch Henri and his little servant boy...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"...and that's well, basically my life up until this moment" Elaina finished. Over the last half an hour she had explained everything to Henri, from her accidental turning to meeting Hueilen, from training to becoming a guardian.

Henri had listened without questioning and when she was done, he sighed "poor Cora, she was always one for causing a mess"

He sat back in his seat, digesting and thinking over what he had just heard, trying to consider his options. The logical choice would have normally been to bring the childe under the sire's control or dispose of the childe but Henri could tell Coraline would never be able to take control of the brunette in front of them, the time for that had long passed and letting them in the same room would not possibly be the smartest idea he came up with.

The second option, disposal, while it had feasibility, would surely rattle a number of cages overseas and the council may inform the family of what had occurred. And while their sire would be pleased with him, it would be the end of his sister.

That left him with one option: bargaining and interference. Iradessa had wanted for years to add a presence to America, a means of furthering their influence as a family. If he took the job, he could block information about Elaina reaching the family and if he could secure their secrecy on the matter; this secret may be just safe enough to keep them all out of trouble.

Henri spoke finally "Cora's accident in you cannot be discovered. I am willing to help to hide this from the family if you promise not to seek out our respective blood line"

"Your bloodline means nothing to me" Elaina replied "however I have a condition of my own. I will not reveal myself provided Coraline stays away from both Mick and Beth. Can we agree on that?"

Henri nodded curtly and reached into his pocket pulling out a blade. Nicking the palm of his hand, he handed it to Elaina who did the same.

Henri spoke "I, Henri Duvall, son of Duvall, agree to keep my sister away from one Beth Turner and one Mick St john in return for the silence of Elaina St John regarding her birth rights."

Both placed there bloodied hands together and allow the bloods to mix before they sealed. Elaina felt a rush through her as his older blood mixed with hers. She said nothing however as the wounds sealed. The bond had been created; it was simply now up to both sides to uphold the deal.

***

Coraline tried on dresses in her hotel room humming. One of the guardians of London had dropped in an invitation to a party tomorrow night, to honour the stay of the elder and guardian in LA. She knew Josef was the elder; he had been for a long time.

And she also knows how close Josef and Mick were. So if Beth was here and Josef was here, Mick would most likely be at that party tomorrow.

And it was there, in full view of all those vampires and that nasty little human pet of his that she would snare him back.

Deciding on a midnight blue dress, she twirled and pouted at herself in the mirror, a devilish smile catching the corner of her face. She examined her hair and decided she had better have it reset in curls before tomorrow.

After all, it would not do to have her husband see her as any less than perfect.

***

Josef and Elaina sat in his office, Henri had left and the magnitude of what had occurred was setting in. Josef held her hand as Elaina stared off into the distance and asked carefully "do you want me to call Hueilen?"

Elaina shook her head. "No, as much as Henri must hide it on his side, I must hide it on mine. Hueilen must never know of happenings here today. It would hurt her so. In my own eyes and my heart, I am Hueilen's fledgling and that is what I intend to stay"

Josef nodded and pulled her close. Silence regained for a moment before Elaina looked up at him.

"I should have ended it. I had her Josef and I knew she couldn't get away. I could have snapped her neck easily...." Elaina began

"Elaina we discussed this...it's the remains of the bond...you're not going to get around it" Josef repeated, a frown marring his face.

"So no one can ever kill their sire? Never ever?" Elaina asked

"Vampires can. It can be done. But the thing that stopped you are primal instincts, they rank right up with drinking blood and feeding. To go against them is against nature, it takes a lot to overpower them, and even when they are overpowered, the damage to the vampire afterwards is immense..." Josef sighed.

"How immense?" Elaina pressed.

"Like most vampires go insane and have to be put down by the council/guardian of the area. And those who don't go crazy usually are never the same afterwards" Josef continued.

"How messed up could you really get?" Elaina queried, drawing away sceptically.

"Your brother over powered his instincts to save Beth when Coraline took her as a child. That was 23 years ago and he's only coming out of it now. You're the very one who has worried ceaselessly about his habits in the past and you didn't see them at his worse...." Josef explained.

"But..."Elaina began to protest.

"Trust me Elaina, do not try to kill Coraline, respect you can't by instinct and leave it!" Josef snapped.

"Josef?" hurt immediately constricted her voice.

"I'm sorry" he whispered contritely pulling her close "i can't bear the thought of losing you just to get rid of Coraline"

"The bond I made with Henri should keep her at bay" Elaina said "I will have no need to cross her unless she crosses me, I promise you that my love"

Josef's face relaxed into a smile. Elaina gently slipped her hands from around his waist and up around his neck, one hand settling on his shoulders and the other snaking up through his hair. She gently pulled their lips together, slowly, unrushed, enjoying the process.

The kiss was slow at first, chaste, her lips ghosting to his and disappearing as if they had never truly met at all. Then easily and practiced, they deepened. Elaina sighed contently as little growls reverberated from Josef's chest. They fell and drank deeply from the easiness in each other's arms, for a short time blocking out the world around them

***

Beth and Mick lay on the bed at the castle, Beth resting her head against her shoulder. She had been dosing in and out for the last two hours or so and while she slept, Mick held her and thought about everything that had been going on.

Of all the times for Coraline to reshow, it had to be now didn't it?

_But then_ he thought with a snort _she always had a habit of turning up just as he got his life back_ on _track_.

Back in the day when they were together, they would fight and fight until one of them left. Mick would usually be the one to leave, running to Josef who would ask no questions, just bring him some blood and to a freezer.

And for a few months, he would remain Josef's guest, and they would party and hang out together and just when Mick would start to feel good about how things were going, Coraline would walk back in and destroy it.

_Of course_ he thought _I was the obedient little puppy who ran to lick her hand the second she snapped her fingers_.

She had always enjoyed her control over him.

_Beth could control me_ Mick thought _she has had the keys to my heart for a long, long time_. _But she_ _doesn't want to do that. She just wants to give me her heart in return._

Mick held Beth a little tighter from where they lay. No way would Coraline destroy things this time he vowed.

He would protect Beth and the life he planned to build with her no matter what the cost.

***

Henri walked slowly back to the hotel. He wondered as he looked at his hand if he had made the right decision.

_I may have saved my sister_ he thought _but to do so I basically just denied my niece the right to her family_.

Elaina's words echoed in his ears 'your bloodline means nothing to me' but as they had sealed the bond, he could feel in her blood that was not so.

As soon as their hands had touched, his blood and her blood immediately recognised the link to the bloodline and demanded acknowledgement of it. But neither of them had, they had merely allowed the bond to seal.

Henri sighed as he looked up at the hotel. His sister may have made this mess, but he would be the one to pay for it.

***

Edward and Gaston spoke with Mary, the head of the freshie company about blood for the following night's party.

"They both drink AB- so we'll need lots of that. Can't have our guests of honour without their favourite drink" Edward chuckled.

Mary, who had also been middle aged when turned had golden blonde hair and smiling brown eyes. Her skin was pale but maintained some of the freckles from her human days across the bridge of her nose.

She was the oldest in London next to Edward and was always willing to help him out if the workload got too great as elder.

"I have the orders in don't worry" Mary smiled "we have enough of each kind of blood to have three parties".

"Excellent" Edward cried in glee, rubbing his hands together "it's important we show our new friends the best of London hospitality. We must entice them to come back! Now Gaston, what have you ordered for the dinner?"

"I am not sure if there will be a dinner father" Gaston stated honestly.

Edward looked at him with reproach "you still have made it your business to apologise?"

Gaston shook his head sadly "I was foolish and then so rude when I discovered the truth. I have been too ashamed to seek forgiveness"

Edward placed his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed "Gaston, no vampire is beyond fault or reproach. Go and speak with them both and offer your apologies as a gentleman. It is for the best"

Gaston nodded and Edward shooed him out the door "off with you now boy! No time like the present!"

With that he turned back to Mary and stated "now, where were we?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arriving back at the house some hours later, Josef and Elaina found Mick and Beth to be up and about. Though Beth was still feeling some pain in her forehead, she was much better than she had been earlier. Mick had redressed the wound and checked her for signs of a concussion which thankfully she did not have.

Despite this Mick confided in Josef worriedly "I should probably stay close to her this evening, make sure she is okay"

Elaina over hearing butted into the conversation "absolutely not! No way are you two going to mope about here for the evening! Both of you go out and have some guy time, we'll stay here and have some girl time. Besides Beth and i need to get to work on a very important project"

"But..."Mick started. Elaina held up her hand.

"I'll not hear it Mick" she replied "and i am not above putting my fingers in my ears and humming to not here it. Look, the castle is perfectly safe. We're going to sit here and discuss our project of tea and blood"

"And scones" Beth injected.

"And scones" Elaina repeated with a smile.

Both men looked at her unsurely and she rolled her eyes. "go enjoy! Find a jazz club, find a vamp club, get over fed and drunk, smoke cigars, play pool and in general have a good time!"

Mick looked at Beth unsure. She nodded "we'll be okay"

Drawing in a long breath, Mick turned to Josef "fancy hitting the town brother?"

A short time later the boys left for a night on the town.

The girls settled in front of the fire in the castle and began to plan the dress Beth would wear for her turning.

"We'll definitely stick with the colours Mychael suggested because he is after all a genius" Elaina giggled.

Beth smirked "you had better not let Josef hear you talk like that or he'll be a dead genius before very long!"

Elaina nodded "now, as well i think it should be fitted with a higher than natural waist and flow like a river from there. It'll be totally vampire esq."

Beth nodded as Elaina sketched design after design for her to see. "Could we add some extra white gold detailing on the waist?" Beth asked

"Make it more couture? I like it" Elaina approved.

***

Mick and Josef were driven into town by the driver. They both wanted to drink and relax properly so they would be driven in and collected by the driver when they wished to head home.

Mick had borrowed one of Beth's guide books and had used it to locate some nearby jazz clubs. They walked up and down the road sniffing until they located one which was vampire friendly. Slipping in and taking a seat at a table, the waitress came up "would you gentlemen like to see the special menu?"

"Yes please" said Josef as he clasped his hands together. The young women reached out and handed them each a card listing blood types.

Mick selected a pitcher of A+, female blood and Josef chose AB-. The waitress nodded as she took the orders and hurried away to fill them. The boys sat silently for while, listening to the jazz singer on the stage. Josef noticed with a smirk, Mick physically relax and begin to tap his fingers to the rhythm as the music washed over him.

The waitress returned with their drinks and Josef slipped her one of his cards. She totted up the bill on her portable credit card machine and swiped the card through. Handing both the card and a receipt back to Josef, she turned and moved to another table which was calling her.

Pouring a drink, Josef glanced around at the bar, scoping in the architecture and decorations. The place was tastefully decorated with peach coloured walls and pictures of various jazz singers about the place, some Josef recognised and some he didn't. The bar was old, made of willow wood; it had been revarnished several times. Trinkets hung behind the bar from every era in time, obliviously belonging to the vampires who had passed this way and thought to leave a little bit of themselves behind.

The singer finished the set and Mick clapped loudly, waking Josef from his exploration. Mick turned and grinned at him as he poured a glass of blood "this was just what the doctor ordered eh Josef?"

Josef smiled, it was indeed. Mick had forgotten all his troubles for now and they could enjoy themselves, just like the old days. _Blondie is already having such a good effect on Mick even before she joins us_ Josef thought.

"What do you think is the big secret project the girls are working on back at the house?" Mick interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not sure" Josef answered truthfully "but since they looked happy and not mischievous i reckon we're probably safe enough"

"True" agreed Mick. At that moment another singer took to the stage for their set and the boys turned their focus back to that.

***

Coraline joined Henri on the balcony. "You have been so quiet since you returned brother"

Nailing a smile to his face Henri turned to face her "i am fine dear sister. And very glad to see you up. Would you like to head to the fashion shows again tomorrow?"

Smiling sweetly Coraline shook her head "i was thinking i may head to the spa here tomorrow. Have my curls reset and a massage maybe. I caught myself in the mirror earlier and i look frightful. You have been a very bad boy to let me run around like that"

Henri smiled again, a true smile this time. It seemed his sister's sparkle was returning. "i thought you looked fine sister dear but looks have never been my forte"

"Indeed" she replied "no wonder you have never found a nice vampires to settle down with"

"Indeed" he agreed, trying not to rise to her teasing.

"i should get some blood" Coraline said making her way back inside "would you like a glass?"

"No thank you" Henri replied and returned to looking out over the night sky.

He had done the right thing he reasoned with himself now the threat of danger had passed his sister would recover completely and they would return to France.

The little bit of Elaina's blood which remained in him throbbed painfully for a second. He pushed it from his mind. _The girl will be fine_ he thought _no one need ever know she exists and we will all keep_ _our heads._

Still a little niggle of doubt would not leave him as he stared out over the London skies.

Inside, Coraline clasped her hands together in glee. Her plan would work perfectly! She would spend the day at the spa and then she would slip away to the ball where she would meet Mick and he would see her and realise all he had to lose and come back to her.

There was no her plan could fail!

***

Josef and Mick had headed to another vampire friendly bar and were now enjoying the mixture of scotch and blood. Deciding that after the messes they had both faced on the trip that they should cut loose and enjoy themselves they had started a cigar, scotch and blood tab at the bar.

Mick guessed that was probably their first mistake.

They were seated in a booth at the back of the bar, sprawled out and smoking cigars. Freshies and female vampires went by, giving them the eye as they passed. Mick could tell from the look on Josef's face it would not be long before he decided to ask some freshies to join them.

Still he reasoned once Josef decides to go there, I can finish the pitchers of blood and scotch here.

Josef looked over at him and blew smoke rings into his face "this man, this is the life"

"mmhm" Mick responded, attempting to blow a smoke ring and failing, the smoke getting trapped in his throat and causing him to cough.

Josef began to laugh "50 years man and you still haven't perfected it" he blew some rings up in the air teasing Mick.

"Whatever" Mick scowled and poured himself another generous drink. The waitress appeared and asked them if they wanted a refill.

Josef nodded to her "and we'll also take a red head in A+ and perhaps a ...a...blonde in AB- for the table as well. Bring just some pure drink for them; i don't think they'd appreciate our mix"

Here we go Mick sighed as the waitress left. Still maybe Josef didn't expect him to drink if he had ordered another bottle of the blood/scotch mix the two of them had been drinking.

Mick realising they were out of cigars, stood to call the waitress back and promptly sat back down again. Josef looked at him curiously.

"Josef don't stand up. There is four of everything" Mick whispered. Josef threw back his head and laughed. He was glad the girls had convinced them to go out tonight.

Tonight, this was what a trip away was supposed to be all about.

***

Elaina stood on one of the balconies of the castle and sighed. She had helped Beth to bed a while ago and after she had ensured she was asleep had grabbed a glass of blood and come out here.

She thought back over the last few days and how much had gone down. It had been crazy. I don't think I'll ever be surprised by a single thing i see as a guardian again after this trip she thought.

She was glad Mick and Josef had gone out tonight to enjoy themselves, they really needed it especially Josef.

_Josef. That poor long suffering vampire_ she thought _not only has he dealt with some other guardian_ _making goo goo eyes at me, he has gone out of his way to look after me in the face of my blood line._

She sipped from her glass and continued to stare out over the London skies. A painful throb ran threw her and her thoughts flickered to Henri. She knew the throb was her inner vampire, demanding she assert herself for who she was, but she knew she could not.

_Beth is the best thing to ever happen to Mick. If i can keep them both safe, it'll be worth a slightly disgruntled inner vampire_ she thought.

Leaving the balcony she walked into her room and to her case. Taking out a jewellery box, she retrieved a charm bracelet from inside. It held 5 charms, a lion, a shooting star, a ballet shoe, a Chinese character and a letter 'E'. Each charm had been hand crafted painstakingly.

The bracelet was a gift from Hueilen's sons, her brothers. They had not thought back when he was a fledgling she would survive long but as she had made it through and come to know and love them and they her in return, it had become their tradition that for every decade she survived, they added a new charm to the bracelet.

Clasping the bracelet around her wrist she felt her inner vampire settle down. She did not need her bloodline she told herself as the bracelet glinted in the light she was already part of a much more worthy and loving family.

***

"All the leaves our brown..." Josef crooned on the street.

"And the sky is grey...."Mick joined in staggering behind him.

"i went for a walk...on a winters day..." they sang in unison. Somewhere in the distance a dog howled and they burst into giggles.

"I'd be safe and warm...if...i ...was ...in LA" Mick began to hiccup.

"California dreaming on such a winter's day!!!" Josef sang, raising his arms dramatically before missing his step and coming face to face with the ground.

It was almost sunrise and the boys were exceptionally drunk. Trying to head back to their meeting point with the driver and getting hopelessly lost along the way, they had decided the best way for him to find them was to sing. Very loudly and off key.

Josef managed to pull himself to his feet and looked at Mick "we said we'd meet him at the big tower thing right?"

Mick nodded "Big Ben right?"

Josef looked up into the distance and back to Mick do you know which of the six swaying big tower things Big Ben is?"

The boys stumbled on.

***

Elaina was asleep in the freezer when she was awoken by a loud thudding noise. She opened her eyes to see Josef looking curiously at the outside of the freezer and then walking into the door before falling to the ground.

Rubbing her eyes to check what she had seen wasn't a trick; she opened the door and stared at him.

"Josef are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh Elaina thank god your here" he cried. "i tried to get into the freezer but i couldn't and i really need to sleep"

"Josef" Elaina said slowly a smile spreading over her face "you need to open the door first to get in"

Josef looked at her for a second, "you're pretty" he said before he passed out.

Elaina slipped forward and deftly caught him. Using her vampire strength to hold him up, she managed to strip off his clothes and get him into the freezer.

Closing the door and throwing on her chocolate coloured silken robe, she moved through the house in search of Mick. If Josef was this bad, Mick probably wasn't much better.

Using her senses as a guide, she eventually found Mick passed out asleep on the stairs to his and Beth's wing. Shaking her head, she picked him up and half carried, half dragged him up the stairs.

Throwing him into his freezer fully clothed, she went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of blood, leaving one in Mick's room and bringing one to hers and Josef's. She knew that both of them would need it when they got up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Note: to all who have reviewed my work, thank you so much. So many of you were so kind on the last chapter, it got me musing over my skeleton plan and i decided to have a bit more fun with this chapter with josef and elaina, since i put them thru so much in this story between gaston and inspiration comes from a scene in moonlight, see if you can guess which one!!!

Disclaimer: i as always own nada. We.d all have so much more fun if i did!

Chapter 14

Josef awoke some hours later with a groan. Whatever hit me last night he thought i hope Mick got the licence plate of.

Climbing for the freezer, the room swayed and he fell to his knees. Looking up, he noticed a bottle of blood on the table. Pulling the lid off he brought it to his mouth and downed it in one go. It helped some bit, he was able to rise to his feet but that was about it.

He heard the shower running in the background and headed towards the noise. A cold shower he thought would be just what he needed right now.

Elaina steeped out of the shower as Josef shuffled in. She couldn't help but smirk at his face. "are you zombie Josef rather than vampire Josef this morning?"

He threw her what he hoped was a dirty look, which probably wasn't as she started to giggle. Taking pity on him, she led him to the shower and turned it on. "You get in, I'll fetch you some more blood"

Josef groaned in response and supported himself against the bathroom tiles.

***

Down in the kitchen Elaina found Beth grabbing a few bottles of blood as well.

"Mick awake?" Elaina asked.

Beth rolled her eyes and nodded. "he's been sick twice, i don't know what they did to themselves"

Elaina paused for a second then answered "if i had to guess, a live feed off someone very drunk after getting very very drunk themselves first..."

Beth paused herself and sighed "boys will be boys eh?"

***

Back upstairs in their wing, Elaina fed the fresh blood she had brought back to Josef. He continued to groan every time he had to move his head to feed but accepted the blood none the less.

After four pints or so, the room completely stopped spinning and he was able to focus a bit better, the blood was going to work.

"You should probably get back into the freezer for a while and rest. You and Mick had a busy night last night" Elaina advised.

Josef groaned in acknowledgement but allowed himself to be led back to the freezer. Elaina shut the door and deposited a few extra pints of blood in bottles outside. If he woke up, it would save him going to the kitchen.

Which in this state, he would probably do naked. And that would not sit well with the rest of the people, human or vampire in the house.

Pulling on some clothes and calling to Beth as she left, Elaina headed back to fashion week

***

Beth stared at Mick as he lay on the bathroom floor amused. He was paler than usual and his eyes were blood shot. His clothes reeked of smoke, alcohol and the vomit he had just brought up.

Even though he groaned and tried to resist it, Beth continued to feed him the blood and he had to admit that after a few pints had hit his system, everything was a bit clearer and he could move about slowly without setting off the jackhammer which currently occupied his head.

Beth heard Elaina calling to her and left Mick briefly. She was heading to fashion week now Josef was back on ice. She suggested Beth do the same with Mick if they were to make it to the party later that evening.

Beth had nodded and returned to Mick who had in the time she was gone, slipped out of his clothes and had begun moving back towards the freezer. With her help, he managed to stand up and get in. Beth took out one of the books she had been reading on the journey and went down to make a cup of tea. She would relax for the day and stay close to Mick; he may still need her judging by the state he was in.

***

Elaina arrived at fashion week and strolled into the tent. She wanted to stay with Josef but she needed to find Mychael Knight and apologise for her disappearance the day before. She hoped she had not hurt her chances to work with him. Spotting him by the couture desk, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning and seeing her he smiled and air kissed both cheeks "Elaina, i was worried. Where did you disappear to yesterday?"

"A friend of mine, the one i am making the dress for, fell and hit her head. I needed to get her out of here as soon as i could" Elaina offered by way of apology.

"i understand" Mychael nodded "is she okay?"

"Yes she is thankfully" Elaina replied "i hope you can forgive my rudeness and are still interested in working with me."

"Absolutely" Mychael said giving her a lazy smile "i'll be in LA in a month and then we can meet up and prepare our project. How does that sound?"

"Perfect" Elaina grinned "absolutely perfect. I can't wait!"

"indeed" Mychael confirmed "actually you have a good eye for detail, could i show you something?"

"of course" elaina smiled though her eyes betrayed her curiosity

He motioned to her to follow him and he led her to his gallery of work. Lifting down his couture gown from among the pieces he handed it to her. It was a mixture of dark royal purple and a lighter blue with the spots of animal print edged all over it. The shape was one shoulder which looped around under the arm to join the rest of the dress, leaving the back bare. The skirt was caught with a buckle on the same side as the shoulder and layers of the skirt fell from that. Each layer had a hand stitched mesh of animal print and the details on the shoulder were also hand stitched.

"it's called midnight prowler" Mychael informed her "what do you think?"

Elaina gasped as she ran her hand over the seamlessly perfect dress "it's beautiful. I love the detail"

"Thank you" Mychael smiled "it took 6 months to do the beading alone. I'm glad you like it"

"i love it" Elaina responded. She paused for a second before speaking again "how much"

Mychael was taken aback "sorry?"

"How much?" Elaina repeated pleasantly "i have to go to a formal tonight and this dress trumps everything in my case. I can't go to the party knowing this dress is out there somewhere"

Mychael smiled "as a vouch for our future ventures, I'll lend it to you if you like"

"no" Elaina said "i had better buy it. The guy i am going with...well is not known for his use of zips when he is particularly approving of what i wear"

***

Coraline was enjoying her day at the spa. She had decided to go all out so that when Mick saw her, she would be irrestible beyond compare. So far she had had a manicure, pedicure, facial and massage.

Now her hair was being set into curls and she had her makeup booked for an hour before she would head off.

_I'll simply tell Henri i wish to take a walk_ she thought. _Then I'll come, have my makeup done and slip_ _off to the party. It'll be easy._

Staying perfectly still so the hairdresser could apply the rollers, Coraline sighed peacefully.

Tonight she would win Mick back.

And tomorrow, she would return to France and win back her place as the favourite among the family.

She had been sure something good would come of London when she arrived there and this was to be it. By tomorrow evening, all the problems of the last year would be gone, blowing swiftly across the pond and back to America where they had come from.

***

Henri returned from the gym. Although the blood was gone from his system, the niggling doubts he had held about the young vampire he had met yesterday remained.

Perhaps I should rethink things he mused. Maybe there is a way to keep her secret but not completely deny her of her birth rights.

He would think on the matter he decided and try to do what was right and best for both women in the family.

***

Gaston arrived up at Fraoch castle and knocked on the door. He had put apologising off and off but in the end, his honour as a gentleman and a guardian called upon him to apologise.

Lorna answered the door "good day sir. The master is still in bed and i am afraid Miss Elaina is out"

Gaston let a long sigh "do you have any idea when the master will awaken? Or when Elaina will be back?"

Lorna began to reply when she stopped "why here is Miss Elaina now, perhaps she will be able to fetch the master for you"

With a bow to Lorna, Gaston moved to wait for Elaina as she drove the car to the main door. Climbing out she retrieved a package from the backseat, by its shape Gaston guessed it was a dress for tonight.

"Elaina" he spoke.

Elaina raised her eyebrows n surprise but replied "hello Gaston is everything alright?"

Gaston nodded "London is well this day. Is there any chance though i could speak to you and Josef please?"

"Josef and Mick were out last night. i am unsure how fit he will be ...or what kind of mood he will be in" Elaina replied with a shrug of her shoulders

"Perhaps we could try?" Gaston suggested timidly. "Perhaps "agreed Elaina and beckon for him to follow her inside.

After bringing him to the living room and ringing for Lorna to bring up some blood, Elaina went up to her wing, carrying the dress. She was surprised and pleased to find Josef out of the freezer in his robe, sipping at some of the bottles she had left him.

She smiled at him as she walked in, hanging up the dress. "How are you feeling?"

Josef attempted to nod but the movement made him grimace as his head throbbed. "Some bit better. Thank you for leaving me the blood...and getting me out of the shower...and getting me into the freezer last night"

Elaina giggled "I'm very surprised you remember at all. You were both pretty gone. Still at least you made the freezer. Mick ended up at the bottom of the stairs at his wing. I had to go rescue him too"

Josef closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders "when we cut loose, we cut loose"

Elaina smiled and moving across the room, she slipped into his lap. "i know it's probably the last thing you want to do right now but Gaston is downstairs. He says he wants to talk to both of us, i think he may want to apologise, are you up to it?"

Josef groaned but nodded "let's get this over with"

Both of them headed downstairs to where Gaston waited.

***

In the living room, Gaston sipped his blood quietly and sighed. He had practised what he wanted to say over and over but he was unsure how they would come across.

He prayed Josef wasn't too mad, Kostan's reputation was legendary and Gaston did not like to be on his bad side.

He heard steps upon the stair and Josef entered the room followed by Elaina. Both of them sat of the couch and Josef looked at him expectantly.

Clearing his throat nervously Gaston began to speak "Lord Kostan i wish very much to apologise for my behaviour when i first met Elaina. I was unaware to the depth of your relationship and as a result i acted out of bounds. I hope that you can appreciate that the situation was unknown to me at the time and if i had of known i would never have acted the way i did."

Turning to Elaina he added "and to you Lady Elaina i must also extend an apology. Not only did i put you in a difficult position on probably more than one occasion when i did discover the truth i spoke out of turn with both shock and dare i say it jealously. I was wrong completely and i hope you'll be willing to forgive me"

Elaina looked at him sympathetically "of course Gaston, you weren't to know"

Both of them looked at Josef expectantly. He continued to glare at Gaston. Silence descended for several seconds as Josef continued to glare at Gaston and Gaston winced under the glare.

_This is it_ he thought _Josef is going to have me taken care of. He's probably planning how to dispose of the body._

Elaina, disliking the extended silence, poked Josef with her finger. He flicked his eyes around to meet her gaze and she nodded her head to Gaston.

Turning back to Gaston, who was cowering in fear, Josef rolled his eyes. "Alright Gaston, we'll start off fresh"

Gaston's eyes opened wide in surprise and he stuttered out" t-t-thank you sir"

Standing up Josef strolled from the room "besides i don't even know where the local tar pits are"

***

Mick emerged from the freezer a second time that day, feeling a bit better. The queasy feeling in his stomach was gone and he could see in a straight line again.

Always a good thing he thought.

Padding out of the freezer, he found Beth in their room with a cup of tea in hand. She hadn't noticed him as she turned the page of her book. Creeping up beside her, he placed his cold hands against her cheeks, causing her to ump with fright and with the cold.

"Mick" she scolded "that's not nice. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry my dear" Mick murmured, clambering onto the bed next to her. He laid his head against her chest and smiled up at her.

Beth raised her eyebrows. "All better?"

"much much better" he replied, playing with a strand of her hair that fell loose, batting it like a cat.

"that's good" she smiled "cause we have the party tonight. How did you get to the freezer last night?"

Mick paused for a second then shrugged. "Maybe Josef?"

Beth sighed and hit him gently with her book "so how did you survive all these years as a vampire again?"

***

Gaston left a while later, confirming with Elaina the time for the dinner. He had a felling that while Josef had accepted his apology, it would be some time before he fully forgave him. However Elaina seemed more than willing to forgive and forget and that meant he got his friend back, it wasn't the perfect ending he had hoped for but it was a start.

Pulling out his phone to call Mary and make arrangements for dinner for the four guardians as he reached his car, Gaston found himself feeling lighter for the first time in days.

The party tonight will be amazing he thought proper London hospitality.

***

After she had waved Gaston off, Elaina went in search of Josef. She found him lying on the bed in their room face down,a glass of blood on the table beside him.

"i forgive you cause i don't know where the tar pits are?" Elaina questioned raising her eyebrows.

Josef rolled over so he could look at her but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better" he confirmed "thanks for bringing me the blood"

"Hey you look after me all the time, it's the least i can do" she shrugged.

He did look after her very well, whether it was holding his temper when other vampires looked at her or keeping how they felt from the council because she wanted to establish herself as a guardian or protecting her as he had yesterday from Henri. Josef was always good to her and she felt guilty that maybe she was not always as good towards him.

Crawling up the bed next to him she asked "so do i want to know what happened last night?"

Josef shook his head "no, but what i can remember was good"

Elaina laughed "I'd say so judging by how you both were last night and this morning"

"Indeed" Josef agreed "I'm a million knots today as a result of it. I think i must have slept in the freezer funny"

"Sit up" she commanded and ran her hands over his shoulders.

"You are tense" she confirmed, slowly working her fingers into the muscles.

He sighed softly; her hands were helping him relax. "That feels really good. Have you done this before? "

"Mm...Maybe" she replied, her hands still working his shoulders, her lips coming down to trace the curves of his neck.

Josef's contented sighs intensified and he moaned in surprise as she pulled her hands away.

"Wait here" she said slipping off the bed her eyes shining. "Elaina?" he whispered questioningly.

Throwing him a look over her shoulder, he could now see mischief lighting her face, her eyes glowing and her mouth smirking. She grabbed something from her case and teased "i want your opinion on something i finished just before we came away on this trip"

Josef his curiosity piqued sat up on the edge of the bed and drew his glass of blood to his lips.

What could that little minx be up to now? he wondered.

Elaina came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, causing Josef to drop the glass. She was dressed in a dark forest green silken slip, it was outlined with black lace and had a plunging neck line filled in as well with the black lace. Her pulled her hair back in a green ribbon to match. Her hands were behind her back as she sashayed forward.

As she got closer she pulled them to her front, revealing a bottle of massage oil. Leaning to his ear she breathed "would you like a massage sir?" her eyes somehow managing to be demure and innocent at the same time

Josef could only nod, his ability to use his voice suddenly leaving him. She slipped down his robe gently over his shoulders and pulled his arms out. She smiled as she caught the look on his face; she'd swear it hadn't changed since she had come out the bathroom door. Slipping behind him on the bed, she took a generous amount of the oil in her hands and began to work it down his strong toned shoulders.

Josef found his eyes slipping closed involuntarily; it seemed he was no longer in control of his own body but it was something he freely gave away.

With the oil now on, Elaina slowly began to work back up his back and shoulders using a mixture of her fingers and nails to tease out the stressed skin. She heard Josef moan softly and lean back against her. A smile playing across her mouth, she lowered her lips to his now exposed neck. Kissing her way down she felt her fangs elongate and she scrapped them over his pulse point, eliciting shivers through the muscles her hands touched.

Josef, finally feeling he could move again, lifted a hand to her head and lacing his fingers through her hair guided her lips to his own. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she could feel his fangs begin to extend as well. She teased the fangs with her tongue and allows them to nick it, spilling her blood into his mouth.

Her blood was always reminded him of something spicy and wild, untameable to a hilt. And as always it drove him insane. Twisting around, he grabbed her hips, his fingers enjoying the cool silkiness of the slip which covered her skin. Pushing her to the bed, he ran his hands down the slip, feeling the shivers run through her body , his lips danced over her cheeks, neck and lips, caressing each one softly with his lips but adding a stir of passion by allowing her to feel his fangs.

She pulled him up to meet their lips and they relished in each other's mouths for a moment. Then simultaneously they bit, her on his tongue, he on her lower lip. As the blood flowed between them, their passion levels increased and the physical took over. She untied and kicked off his robe from around his waist and unable to get the straps down on her dress, Josef chose to rip it right down the middle to get to the creamy skin underneath. Feeling him rip the last of her slip to rags, Elaina felt all control leave her as she gave in to Josef absolutely and completely.

Done and done! Hope people like it! Review if you like! They do help me and i love them!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Henri settled down at twilight with a glass of blood and the local newspaper. He intended to do the crossword but his focus was elsewhere.

So much so that his hand caught the side of the glass of blood and knocked it over, sending shards of glass and bright red liquid everywhere as it hit the floor.

Leon was immediately present and collecting the remains of the glass.

"Thank you Leon" Henri sighed.

"No problem master" Leon replied and industrially continued his work.

Henri vacated himself to the balcony and placing his hands to his temples he massaged the area. _Well_ he thought to himself _here one for the history books. A vampire with a migraine._

He gazed off into the evening sky, watching the last rays of the day disappear as the darkness descended. He thought on the issue that clogged his mind and distracted his every waking moment.

He thought of how well Coraline had looked on returning from the spa that day, her natural sparkle and glow returning, he was pleased to see her so much better, so worry free. So he reasoned with himself i have done the right thing, i should feel good.

But no matter how much he convinced himself of that fact, his mind remained agitated, disgruntled.

He lifted his eyes to the heavens in despair. _What would you have me do_?

Leon walked outside to the balcony, bringing with him a new glass of blood for his master. He left it down on the table and went to walk back inside. Pausing on his way in, Leon spoke "master if i speak outside my realms, you may punish me as you see fit. But perhaps an acknowledgement of the existence of family does not need to mean the knowledge of family about that existence"

Leon waited to see if Henri would answer but he remained staring into the rapidly darkening sky. Leon left shaking his head; Henri would be lost one of these days, trying to save the skins of the people he loved from themselves.

***

Coraline had taken a nap in her freezer. She did not want to be exhausted when she attended the party later.

She just needed to pick the right moment to escape her brother and she would be off. If it was any other of her brothers, there may have been some issue. But this was Henri, her youngest brother, altogether too trusting and loving to ever think badly on her.

And that was just the chance she needed to escape and go find Mick.

***

Gaston collected his order of blood for the meal from Mary. Six ladies each in their preference tastes for the guys, six men each in preference taste for the ladies. He was looking forward to a night with the other guardians.

"So you worked things out with the other guardian?" Mary asked shrewdly.

Gaston nodded "with both the elder and the guardian. The guardian gave her forgiveness freely. But the elder only gave it because he didn't know where the local tar pits were..."

"Best not give him a sat nav so" Mary teased.

"Indeed" Gaston agreed "i shall see you later at the party, Mary. I better get these ladies and gents settled in the house"

"Off with ya now duckie" she called shooing him from the shop "i need to get my party face on for later."

***

Mick and Beth were getting ready in their room. Beth had just finished eating a large dinner because she was ensure if there would be human food at the party later and she didn't wish to end up hungry.

Now she was modelling dresses for Mick, trying to decide which to wear. "What do you think of this one?"

Mick looked up and whistled "amazing. Wear that one"

Beth put her hands on her hips "you've said that about the last 5 dresses! Which do you like best?"

Mick smiled "all of them"

Beth sighed and kissed him "choose one for me my love. Which would suit this sort of party best?"

Mick paused for a second and considered. Beth smirked internally; he was so cute when he tried to think fashion.

Suddenly Mick stood up and walked out of the room. He was gone a minute or two and when he returned looked sheepish. Beth looked at him questioningly.

"i can't figure it out my love" he confessed "I've called Elaina"

***

Elaina had been in her and Josef's room adding the finishing touches to her dinner outfit, a pale rose pink baby doll dress. Her ball dress hung still wrapped on the door and she shooed Josef away as he tried yet again to sneak a peek.

"But how will i know if i match you if i can't see the dress" he complained, pulling a face.

"That's why i picked you waist coat for tonight" she replied, having none of it "the dress is a surprise for the ball"

She uncurled the rollers in her hair, her hair falling into the loose curls she favoured for functions. Pulling on a pearl head band and necklace, she heard Mick calling her.

Taking the dress with her to make sure Josef wouldn't peak, Elaina followed her brother to his wing to help save him from the, in Micks words, "hardest decision of his life".

***

Edward was adding the final touches to his function room at the town house.

He was pleased with the results as he looked around; the tables were covered in white cloths with white gold buckets and fountains which would contain the blood. Lilies were hung in wreaths around each bucket and fountain, trying the decor together. The chandeliers had been polished and were lit, each containing 50 tea light candles.

The room was perfect for the party which would be held this evening. It was important he make a final lasting impression on the elder and guardian from LA. His hospitality already had seen Josef ask him to liaise with his business here and clear any red tape at a tidy profit.

He sniffed the air, taking in the flowers and the burning candle wax; tonight would be perfect, he was sure of that.

***

Shinola arrived at Mani's apartment block to pick him up. since they lived along the same route, they usually car pooled when they were going to meet Gaston.

Mani slid into the front seat. He was dressed in all black and went open collar rather than wearing a tie.

"you know Edward is going to kill you when he sees you without a tie" Shinola said when she saw him.

Mani shrugged "i don't do ties"

Shinola shook her head and started the car. _Boys_ she thought _vampire or human are beyond_ _the realm of my understanding._

***

Elaina drove to the dinner quickly. She had had to spend an unforeseen 15 minutes helping Beth choose a dress for the party and now she was running late.

Still she did not begrudge her friend the help; she knew Beth was worried about making a good impression on so many vamps as Mick's future partner and Mick was about the least helpful person when it came to choosing a dress.

Elaina fingered the dress which lay beside her and smiled. She too was looking for approval tonight; the approval of the council of her relationship with Josef and even more importantly the approval of Josef.

_It's not a matter of them approving because we care what they think, it's a matter of them approving so we don't have to deal with any sticky situations and any moaning elders _she thought_ if people are onside, everything will be better._

As for josef...she fingered the dress again, she hoped he would love it so after all that had gone on in London and everything they had been through, he would feel when he saw her that it was worth it.

Pulling into the drive of the town house she saw Shinola and Mani getting out of the car, both in black. Shinola wore at strapless black dress with a slit up the side and a cluster of red flowers beaded on at the top of the slit.

She waved as she parked the car, the others waiting for her. As she climbed out she saw that Mani had no tie. "Edward will kill you for that, you know?"

"That's what i said!" exploded Shinola. Mani shrugged and walked up the dive way to knock on the door.

"Thank goodness your here" Shinola said clasping her arm "that boy is in serious need of the fashion police"

Elaina smiled "we'll have to give him a ticket or get him a tie alright. But perhaps for now we should go in, Gaston is waving at us"

Shinola looked and true enough, Gaston was waving at them. They walked up the rest of the path and into the house.

"Welcome my ladies" he greeted them with a bow. Standing up he bestowed a kiss on each woman's cheek and beckoned them to follow him to the dining area.

Inside was a table with four chairs around it and behind each chair were 6 more. Seated on the chairs were young men and women; men for the girls and women for the boys.

Elaina's inner vampire called instantly. Since they had come to England, she had been unable to live feed and she missed it dreadfully. she would guess Josef had drank from the vein the other night while out with Mick and she had been she had to admit some bit jealous as she much preferred the live feed to bottled blood.

Gaston pulled out each chair and assisted the ladies to their seats. Then he and Mani took their seats. Gaston rang for a servant who came in bearing extra chairs which they placed next to the vampires. Then the servant led the one of the humans to the chair and seated them next to the vampire there; Elaina had a blonde skinny male where Shinola's first course was a lightly tanned man with soot black curls. The boys each had blonde women at the table, their arms poised and ready.

"Shall we dig in?" Gaston inquired his eyes shifting to silver.

"i couldn't agree more" said Elaina, her eyes following suit. The others nodded, lowering their gazes to the humans beside them.

Each vampire taking their time, slowly enthralling their meal into submission, licking and grazing with fangs over the pulse point until they were ready. Biting down, blood flowed through their lips and all talk ceased as the meal began in earnest.

***

Josef, Elaina and Mick were preparing to leave the castle. Beth was wearing a pale green dress with a black ribbon at her waist. Her hair was curled and pinned back on top of her head and held in place with a black ribbon and a black flower.

As she and Mick came down the stairs, Lorna and Josef who were waiting there nodded and whistled in approval respectively.

Beth blushed at their high praise and giggled "well now i am sure Elaina picked the right dress for tonight"

"Yes" said Josef sagely "thanks goodness for designers"

As they walked to the car Josef asked Beth "do you know what dress she is wearing tonight?"

Beth shook her head "it only arrived in the castle today; I'll be just as surprised as you when i see it."

Mick sighed and shook his head. He would never understand the fuss about fashion, not if he lived to be 1000.

***

Coraline watched the ticking clock. It was nine now and the party was just starting. She would need to wait another half an hour or so before she left.

While she was sure Josef would be there on time and by default Mick too, she would need to have the cover of many people to get close to Mick without Josef knowing.

Otherwise she knew Josef would try to poop on her party like he always had. He seemed to think it was his job to be Mick's sire as if she hadn't done a good enough job.

Which i obliviously had she thought otherwise he wouldn't have been able to survive this long. I was a good wife and a great sire.

She watched Henri on the balcony. He was lost in his own world this evening. This would only make her escape all the easier. Fate was smiling on her she mused as she lifted the glass of blood to her lips.

It was only a matter of time now...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gaston and Shinola wiped the end trails of blood from their mouths with their napkins. The meal was coming to an end and they were just finished the final courses. Mani drew up next, followed by Elaina. The servant who had brought the chairs and organised things earlier returned and led the humans away to rest.

Gaston smiled around the table feeling pleased, so far the night had been perfect. They were all well fed and full but not to the point of over feeding where they would become giddy. Now they would just need to sip blood for the evening to maintain their good spirits.

"This was a good idea" Shinola sighed contently "we should do this every time before we have a big party, it's a good way to build the spirits up"

Mani nodded in agreement. Elaina spoke "i have to say you guys know hospitality. Now i can't wait to see the ball later"

"You'll love it" Shinola said "lord Edward throws the best parties. Speaking of which, should we get ready to head over?"

Gaston nodded "we should probably start thinking of going alright. Shinola i know you need to change, what about you Elaina?"

Elaina nodded. Gaston rang for the servant to show the ladies to the bathrooms where they could ready themselves for the party. While they waited the boys took themselves to the living room to smoke a cigar and discuss matters of state.

***

Coraline slipped out onto the balcony to where her brother stood.

"Henri" she asked sweetly "is you okay?"

"Fine thank you sister" he replied not turning around.

"You do seem distracted" she mused aloud " is it cause of Elaina? I would not worry on her, she was a spoilt, manipulative brat as a human, i am sure the issue continued into her as a vampire"

Henri said nothing so she continued "i feel the desire my brother to go for a walk. I feel a bit confined in here. I would ask you to join me but perhaps you are in need of space of your own this evening"

As she went to leave, Henri called after her "why did you try and kill her Cora?"

Coralline turned around and sighed "she was a frightful pest and far too nosy for her own good. I told her Mick wanted nothing to do with her but she wouldn't listen. She snuck into the house when i was gone and left him a message. I couldn't have her in the way so i chose to be id of her...sadly the ridding myself of her plan didn't go so well"

Coralline smiled at her brother and excused herself. Henri turned back around and again fixed his gaze to the night sky. He pondered on what he had learned and wondered if the possibility had ever crossed his sister's mind that what Elaina did was not out of nosiness but out of love?

***

As Mick, Beth and Josef pulled up to Edwards's house they could already hear the party started inside. Climbing out of the car and reaching the front door they were greeted by a blonde haired vampire.

"hullo i am Mary" the blonde introduced herself as "you must be our visitors. I'll fetch Edward for you now" and with that she hurried away.

She returned moments later with Edward "ah Josef old boy!" he boomed "I'll ask you to wait in here a minute or two. I have word the guardians are on their way, should be here any minute. I'll bring you and Elaina in together, introduce both guests of honour, rather than one at a time...much more occasion wouldn't you say?"

Ushering Josef into the room, he turned his attention to Beth and Mick. Shaking Mick's hand and kissing Beth's cheek he usher them into the main ball room "now help yourselves to anything, this is your home for tonight! A glass of blood old boy? And some wine for the lady? Lord Kostan speaks highly of you two, so you are special guests tonight, if anything is not too your liking, you must let me know right away, you must!"

Thanking him, Beth and Mick collected their drinks and mingled among the party goers.

***

The guardians arrived at the house, Elaina and Shinola in new dresses and Mani sulking as he was now after much wrangling wearing a tie.

Mary greeted them at the door and instructed the London guardians to go inside and Elaina to join Josef in the living room, Edward wanted to introduce them both together she explained.

Elaina reached the door and swallowed thickly. Maybe i should have worn one of my own dresses she thought something i know he would like.

Slowly she turned the handle and stepped in.

Josef was sipping blood in the living room as he waited. He hated these big fanfares of introductions but as an elder they were an unfortunate side effect.

He heard the door open and smelled Elaina. Turning, he saw her close the door and did a double take.

The new dress was absolutely incredible. It framed her form with the beading hitting just the right places and accentuating her curves. The purples and blues contrasted and twisted together perfectly, giving the dress the essence of the night, deep and mysterious.

Setting down his glass he walked to her and gathered her into his arms. He could feel relief flood through her and wondered how she could have been any bit nervous in that dress.

Gently drawing her chin up, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, teasing her mouth with his. He wished desperately that he could take her home right now but it would be a pleasurable torment to watch her in this dress all evening until he could have her to himself. Pulling her close again, his hand stroked down her bare back, enjoying the shivers he could elicit in her with such a movement.

He was about to kiss her again when Edward walked in. "lady Elaina" Edward said bowing low ignoring what he had seen "i am glad you are here. Perhaps we can introduce you two and get the night started officially. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect elder" Elaina replied as she dropped into an elegant curtsy.

They left the room, Josef's hand on her back. Before they walked through the doors to the main room, he drew her hand to his lips and kissed it "you are beautiful my love. I will have to fight off every vampire in this place for you tonight. It is a fate i gladly accept" he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Giving his hand a squeeze she reached up and claimed his lips briefly "you do not have to fend off anyone my love. I only plan on going home with you tonight"

Her eyes grew more serious briefly " i love you Josef" she whispered.

Edward, who had been walking ahead, heard the hushed conversation between them and smiled ah young love he thought with a sigh.

Quite sure they were finished; he opened the ballroom doors and led them inside.

Clearing his throat and clapping his hands, he called the room to attention "ladies and gentleman of England, we are holding this party tonight in honour of the visiting elder and guardian of LA. Josef Kostan is a son of Kamf, it is good to have him back on European soil. The guardian, Lady Elaina is the youngest guardian in the history of our community and has already in 51 years of life taken down four vampire hunter families. Please give them your respect and hospitality this night. Join me in welcoming Lord Kostan and Lady Elaina"

A cheer rose up, many vampires raising their glasses of blood as Josef and Elaina stepped forward. Mick and Beth could tell that neither of them was very comfortable with such a formal welcome or the situation they were in now.

"Disadvantage of being an elder or guardian i guess" Mick murmured to Beth who nodded.

Elaina and Josef were separated as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, drawn to different conversations with the other vampires at the party.

They mingled in and out for an hour or so before they met back up at the refreshment table. The music was just starting up and Josef was about to ask Elaina to dance when she saw something over her shoulder which made her gasp.

Turning Josef followed her eyes and with a silent groan realised what had caused her gasp.

Standing upon the stair, midway down, hair pinned back in tight curls and a midnight blue dress was Coraline.

***

Ooo...its all about to go off! Review for me please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What is she doing here?" Elaina hissed to Josef "this is bad, very bad"

Josef nodded and grabbed Edward's arm. "Why is Coraline Duvall here?" he asked.

Edward was surprised by the sternness in Josef's tone but replied "why old boy she must be travelling with Henri her brother. We held a meeting earlier in the week; i invited him and had Gaston drop in a formal invite?"

Elaina, immediately looking around, caught Gaston's eye from across the room and beckoned him over. Edward and he spoke in hushed tones for a moment before Edward turned to them and confirmed "Gaston gave the invitation to Lady Coraline directly"

Josef turned to Elaina with raised eyebrows "what are the odds Henri had no idea about the party invite?"

"What's the problem?" asked Gaston confused.

"That is my brother's ex wife" Elaina explained, spying Mick and Beth on the dance floor, their heads were bent together, completely lost in each other's eyes. Thankfully they had not noticed Coraline and she had not spotted them as of yet.

Edward and Gaston looked shocked. Gaston stepped forward to Josef and bowed "sir would you like me to run interference tonight for you? i would put it upon my honour as i gave her the invite"

Josef was debating the merit of this action when Elaina took off at vamp speed. Looking up Josef saw what had caught her attention; Coraline had spotted Mick and Beth and was making a dash for them herself.

Reaching Coraline before she could reach Mick, Elaina grabbed her arm and pulled her out of site.

Looking with a Coraline with silvered eyes, she hissed "just what are you doing here?"

***

Henri paced the hotel room. His sister had left on her walk two hours ago and there had been no sign of her since.

He knew coralline could take care of herself but frankly he was starting to worry. The clock struck midnight. Henri gazed at it for a moment as it chimed and with a sigh, went back to pacing.

Finally unable to take anymore, he called Leon. "We must go in search of Cora" he explained and Leon nodded.

They were leaving the hotel when they ran into one of the women from the reception. She seemed surprised to see Henri.

"Are you not at the party too? Or perhaps you're on your way and fashionably late?" she laughed.

Henri looked at her confused "party? What party?"

"Why the one for the guardian and elder of LA. Its being held in Lord Edward's house tonight, i am sure that was where your sister said she was going when i called a car for her after she had her makeup done at the spa around nine thirty" the woman now looked as puzzled as Henri.

Henri putting two and two together felt a wave of panic hit him. All too late he realised he had been tricked and taken for a fool by his sister. To make matters worse, she had completely dishonoured the vow he had made to Elaina, meaning he would look like a complete fool and she was back in grave danger.

Rushing to the car with Leon, he started to wonder if his sire and brother had been maybe just the littlest bit right in their punishing his sister....

***

Elaina was past furious, she had moved into livid. Even if Henri didn't know his sister was here, why the hell was she parading around here anyway?

_She will not destroy Mick and Beth_ Elaina vowed _i do not care what i have to do_.

Coraline smiled sweetly at Elaina "why childe, i am simply going to speak with my husband" she drew growls from Elaina at the use of the word childe and husband.

"Mick is no longer your husband and you are not welcome here. If you know what is good for you, you will leave immediately and not return" Elaina hissed.

"We are still married" Coraline insisted "he will be back in my arms before you know it. You will not be able to stop it"

Elaina still struggling to control her temper replied "Mick plans to turn Beth. Your hold over him is long gone. Take your sorry self and leave"

At these words, Coraline's demeanour changed and her eyes glowed silver "you will step aside childe. I will not leave and return to France without my husband"

"i will do no such thing, you will leave right away do you hear me Coraline? This instant, Mick is not yours anymore and you are done messing with people's lives" Elaina responded.

Coralline, realising this tact would get her nowhere tried a different one. Reaching out to pet Elaina's curls she smiled softly "you could come too you know. I know Henri wants to hide you but i wouldn't...your my daughter after all...wouldn't you like to know your family?"

"i have a family" Elaina snapped, lifting her arm and showing the bracelet that hung there.

"They can be lovely people" coralline murmured wistfully "but are they your blood? I just know Iradessa would love another girl in the family...you would be doted upon by my brothers...you can come with us Elaina...i just need to go and get Mick"

Coralline tried to move away from her, hoping the words had had the acquired effect and that she had been able to trick Elaina. However as she went to move, Elaina stepped into her line of vision.

"i may wish to know my family" Elaina agreed " and i may have lied in my vow when i said that your bloodline means nothing to me. But i have other family too and right now they mean more to me. So you will not be getting near Mick coralline, take yourself back to your poor brother who put his own neck on the line to save your fangs!"

Realising her plan had not worked, Coraline lost her temper and eyes silvering, she swung her hand around and tried to grab the muscles at the back of Elaina's neck.

Elaina recognised the move; it was something used by a sire to discipline a fledgling who was unruly and out of line, Hueilen had used it on her during moments of her fledgling days when she had not been respectful or when she had needed to be brought back under her mentor's control. This action, this attempt at coralline to control her shredded the last of Elaina's temper and she caught Coraline's hand deftly and threw her through the door.

Unfortunately, the direction she threw her in was towards the door back into the ballroom and the force by which she was thrown sent her flying through the door and onto the dance floor.

Coraline landed right in front of Mick and all hope of doing things quietly disintegrated.

***

Henri arrived at the town house and hurried inside. He prayed he would not be too late to get Coraline out of here without making a scene and his honour still intacted.

Upon reaching the function room, he pushed open the doors and found that the scene he had dreaded was already beginning to unfold. Coraline was upon the ground whimpering with Elaina over her, her face black as thunder and her eyes silvered.

Josef spotted Henri coming down the stairs and moved himself to Elaina's side. He was unaware if Henri intended to protect his sister but he would not allow Elaina to face off with them directly. From his new vantage position he could see Mick with silvered eyes holding Beth behind him. His heart went out to Beth as he met her eyes; they were filled with worry and unshed tears.

_Whatever you do next Mick_ he thought _don't mess this up_.

Henri placed himself between Elaina and Coraline, Elaina upon seeing him snarled "you promised"

Blowing out his breath Henri replied "i was unaware she had gone to the party. I know my honour is offended and i apologise"

Taking Elaina by the hand Josef could feel her shaking with anger. The middle of the function room was not the place to continue this conversation.

Remembering Edwards gardens from his last visit here Josef spoke "perhaps we could take this meeting outside. It seems here while we are putting on a lovely drama piece, we may be ruining Edward's party. Mick, you best come too. I have a feeling we are in need of a well timed intervention"

Henri nodded his acceptance of the idea. The less people who witness this scene the better he thought.

***

Mick turned to Beth and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as i can" he promised.

"You think i am going to stay in here while you guys are all outside?" Beth looked at him incredously.

"Beth" Mick whispered "this guy is a seriously old vampire. Elaina is about to blow a gasket. That is not a safe situation for a vampire let alone a human. Wait here and I'll be back to you"

"Mick" Beth caressed his face "when have i ever waited where you told me to?"

Mick sighed and realising there was no escape relented "stay behind me at all times. I have a feeling this is not going to be pretty"

***

The six of them went outside. Josef noted the lake of the property down some distance from the main house. It would be far away enough so that vampire hearing would not pick up the conversation being held. He suggested it to the others who agreed.

Strolling towards the lake he heard Elaina's breathing even out and noticed her eyes had switched back to green even though a frown still marred her face.

"What made you so angry?" he whispered as they walked.

"She tried to control me, actually tried to discipline me as if i was her fledgling" Elaina barked with a short mirthless laugh.

Josef let a growl from deep within his chest and turned back to cast a dark look at Coraline. She pretended not to notice him and continued to look over her shoulder, sending goo-goo eyes at Mick.

Arriving at the lake the group rounded on each other. Elaina and Josef stood to one side, Henri and coralline in the other. Mick and Beth stood between the two groups, Beth closest to Elaina and Josef.

Henri opened his mouth and spoke first "i know what happened tonight defies our agreement and i apologise. I had no idea my sister had planned this, any of this. I assure you we had no intention of attending tonight. It seems however our vow is broken"

Elaina nodded. Beth looked at her curiously "what vow?"

Josef sighed and spoke "in exchange for Coraline not coming near either you or Mick, Elaina agreed to give up all her birth rights within the Duvall family"

Beth looked at Elaina incredously "Elaina did you do that?"

Elaina met her gaze for a second and nodded "you and Mickey deserve the best start possible. That means the wretched pain in the ass over there needs to be kept at bay one way or another"

Henri stiffened at Elaina's words and came to his sister's defence "Coraline is not such! She gave this man the gift of immortality and he rejected it and her. Then he chooses to be joined to the house of Kamf by re-siring. If anything, Mick is to be blamed for everything"

Josef sensing the need to take control of the situation stepped in "okay okay. We can all fight about who caused what problem later. Right now we need to sort the matter at hand, all agreed?"

The others nodded. Josef pleased to have some order to the conversation now spoke again "Coraline, why are you here?"

"Why Josef" she replied as if it should be the most oblivious thing in the world "i am here to claim back my husband and to take him to France to meet his family"

***

Thats it for this chapter. Review if you wanna, they make me write faster you know!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Silence had reigned at the lake since coralline had made her statement. Elaina found herself wondering how anyone could live in such a state of delusion as she seemed to be.

Henri placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and spoke gently "Cora, you remember what Iradessa said, you and Mick were never meant to be. This is a foolish road to follow"

Coralline looked at her brother, eyes filled with tears "you're wrong Henri. Mick and i were meant to be, i know it. You know it too don't you Mick? In your heart you know we are meant for each other!"

She went to move forward towards him and Elaina shifted her weight, ready to intercept when Mick took a step forward.

Elaina let a warning growl, surely Mick was not falling for this?

_If Mick hurts Beth_ Elaina thought _I'll disown him and behead him in whatever order is more_ _convenient._

Mick took Coraline's hand and said "Coraline, we were always a bad idea. There is no sense of peace and self with you.

Coralline shook her head "we had good times. We were right together."

Mick responded his eyes filled with regret and pity "things were never right nor meant to be between us. All we do is fight and hurt each other and what kind of life is that? It brings no good to either of us."

"No don't say that please, i know you love me" she replied, her eyes wide and insisting.

Mick shook his head "i do not coralline. I haven't in a long time"

"No, you are my love, i have loved you for so long" coralline attempted to step closer but Mick held her at arm's length.

We have to make a clean break and make fresh starts for eternity; i choose for mine to be with Beth. I understand if you hate me for it now" he told her firmly.

Tears spilled down Coraline's face, she twisted her hands around and grabbed Mick's. "No" she whispered "you don't mean that. You promised you'd love me forever, for eternity. This is our chance Mick, you've accepted who you are, and you're ready to join our family. Your mine"

Mick shook his head sadly "what we had was destroyed long ago. My love belongs to Beth now. It is she and these two other people behind me who have brought about my acceptance of who i am."

"Do you think so little of me that you dismiss me as you do? I have dreamed of you, loved you and ached for you and only you these past 55 years. You would leave me now, your wife, and your sire for this worthless child?" Coraline screeched.

"Coraline, Beth is who i love. Not a worthless child. I am sorry that things have come to this but please accept it. Perhaps in time you can forgive me Coraline but please please here me when i say this to you now: it is over" Mick's voice held nothing but pity.

"How, how did i lose you?" coralline sniffed.

"We lost our way a long time ago. One day i hope you can see i am right. Please take care of yourself and please move on and be happy but i will stand with Beth and not with you" Mick finished.

With that Mick stepped back releasing her hands and she let a strangled cry at the loss of contact. Coralline tried to step forward towards him again but Henri restrained her, looking up at him, he shook his head "let us leave sister. The truth has been spoken, you must choose a new eternity for yourself"

Turning he began to draw her away when she dashed from his arms and threw herself shrieking at Beth.

***

Elaina seeing what was about to happen reacted in time to pull Beth out of the way, leading to Coraline plunging head first into the lake behind.

She sat up in the lake sobbinng and made another attempt to dive for Beth, this time stopped by Henri.

"Sister" he spoke sternly "i love you but this behaviour is unacceptable for one of our bloodline. I am not above staking you if you don't behave".

Coralline let a whimper and whispered "I'll behave"

Satisfied Henri turned to the group on the shore "i apologise for what has occurred tonight. Perhaps we could pretend it did not happen and leave our contract as it was?"

Elaina nodded her agreement and with the others turned to leave. Beth and Mick were in each other's arms and both of them looked pretty tearful and subdued. She had a feeling they would not stay long more and it angered her that their night had been ruined.

She wanted to be very angry at the vampire behind her but as she felt a familiar hand encircle hers she wondered if she had the right too.

How many times on this trip alone and even worse over the past year had Josef suffered for her to have her way?

How many times had she begged for their love to fuel her own ambition?

And if Josef ever became sick of her, how different would she be from her sire, seated in the water, sobbing for what she had lost? Behind her, she could hear coralline's sobs wailing through the air and her brothers comforting words and guilt gripped her.

If Elaina was one thing it was a quick learner; she would not make the mistakes of her sire before her when it came to the man she loved. But first she needed to help the poor man at the lake who tried so hard to protect the ones he loved as much as she did.

She paused as they arrived at the function room doors. Mick and Beth had been ahead and had not seen her pause; Josef looked at her questioningly.

"i have something to do" she said slowly, unsure of the right words. Josef nodded and squeezed her hand "catch up when you can"

Elaina nodded and slipped out to her car. Collecting her dinner clothes from earlier she walked back to the lake.

Henri had managed to convince coralline back onto dry land and was not sitting at the shore, his jacket around her shoulders. He had rung Leon to bring the car around and then they could leave. He noticed Elaina approach and stood to meet her.

"Here" Elaina said "i had a dress for dinner earlier and one for the party. I reckon we're about the same size. Rather than having to walk around or drive back in wet clothes i thought... I don't know if it helps but..."

Henri nodded his thanks "it does help" he said softly. He spotted Leon coming over the horizon and waved

Elaina turned and smiled at the approaching vampire. He was a short man, with sharp blue eyes and black hair which had begun to grey around the temples at the time of his turning, creating a salt and pepper effect.

He bowed to Henri and informed him the car was ready. Henri nodded and introduced Leon and Elaina. Elaina held out her hand "nice to meet you Leon".

Leon looked unsure for a minute then took the extended hand and beamed at Elaina "lovely to have met you too miss"

"Well i should get back" Elaina said and took her leave.

***

Gaston noted Mick and Beth coming back inside, looking rather subdued. He rushed to them worried. Mick gave him a tired smile "just a huge emotional release...and not good kind"

"Perhaps we should head?" Beth said doubtfully.

"No" Mick responded returning himself to his full height "we will stay and we will have a good time. The crisis is over and we have dealt with our biggest stumbling block. I will not allow our night to be ruined"

A song Beth was fond of started up and Mick swept her onto the dance floor. She buried her head in his chest as they both reeled from the aftermath of the situation they had been thrust into.

Josef came in the doors next. Gaston looked around and behind him and asked "where is Elaina?"

"She's trying to balance being a good sister to two families right now. She'll be along soon" Josef replied "perhaps you can fetch me a cigar? I need a reprieve after walking through that mine field"

Gaston beckon Josef to follow him and they walked to a back room to allow Josef to choose a smoke.

***

Elaina arrived at the top of the stairs to the function room when she felt something wet hit her dress. Startled she looked up expecting to see rain. Upon seeing clear skies above she lifted a hand to her cheek and realised she was crying, not sobs but a steady stream of tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm herself and willed the tears to stop. It took a few minutes before her thoughts caught up to her eyes and the streams began to lessen and fade away.

She could see inside and saw Mick and Beth holding each other. Beth's head was against Mick's shoulder, her face tear stained and Elaina could make out the rise of her shoulders as she still sniffed away the last of the tears. Mick looked close to breaking too.

So much sadness and destruction had occurred in this week and Elaina desperately wanted to go back home to LA where the most they fought about was what movie to watch or if they should go to the opera or the theatre that weekend together.

She did not realise until he was upon her that Henri had followed her up to the house.

"Elaina" he begun upon catching up, "please come and see me tomorrow. We should talk."

Elaina hesitated but he continued "please, i think it is imperative we do. I will keep coralline out of the way and under Leon's watchful eye while you are there if you do not wish to see her. Please say you'll come"

Drawing in a long breath, Elaina nodded her agreement. Henri promised to send a car for her the next day and they would talk. With that he hurried back to his sister and Elaina walked slowly back into the function room.

She had no sooner made it in the door when Shinola was upon her "is everything okay?"

Elaina nodded "things are as okay as they can be right now. They can only get better from here"

Shinola nodded her head in understanding. She beckoned Mani over and grabbed three shots of blood from the refreshment table.

"To things getting better" Shinola said and the three clinked glasses and knocked back the shots.

***

Josef and Gaston sat in the back room, puffing cigars. He was surprised by the younger vampires taste in them, they were actually quite good.

Josef looked out the front window and saw Henri helping his sister into the car. She was now dressed in the pale pink rose dress and Leon carried the wet midnight blue one.

Gaston following his gaze recognised the dress "isn't that Elaina's? Why would she give it to her?"

"Because" began Josef truthfully "that is Elaina's sire. And truth be told poor Elaina cares about that family than she cares to admit to herself"

Gaston considered the words for a moment "can any good come of the situation?"

"Some already has" replied Josef "Henri may not realise it yet but there is another Duvall now in this world who shares his ideals. That dress is the first ray of it. And if Henri continues his plan to take the US post, he and Elaina may find family in each other neither of them knew they had"

Gaston reached over and squeezed Josef's shoulder "then that is what you must celebrate at the rest of the party tonight. You must celebrate your lady finding something she had never thought possible"

***

Mick and Beth had danced to a few numbers and after had gone outside to get some air. Beth was still letting little sniffs and Mick pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. She smiled her thanks and dabbed her face.

"My love" Mick began "we can go if you like. As much as i hate for us to leave for the night and you to feel like this, i understand if you can't face it"

Bet looked at him, seeing the love and devotion in his eyes, so strong it could take her breath away. Stepping into his arms she sighed "no we should stay. For ourselves, and for Elaina and Josef too. Just ...i am what you want right? You don't regret leaving Coraline , choosing me, any of that?"

Mick looked at her incredousliy. How could he ever regret finding her, loving her?

He drew her closer and whispered in her ear "listen to me, and only me. You are the most important thing in the world to me. An eternal life with you will pass in a second, a heartbeat and i will treasure every moment within it as if it were my last. I will fight for you, love for you, live and die by you Beth turner until the day you cease to allow me too. I am yours, never forget it"

She looked up at him rather misty eyed. He reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a large, flat velvet box. Beth stared at it as he opened it to reveal a beautifully woven necklace. It was carved in gold and sapphires, a perfect match to Beth's eyes.

"The st. John family jewels" Mick explained "our father gave it to our mother the day he told her he loved her and she always believed it brought them luck"

"It fell into Elaina's hands when our mother passed and she returned it to me recently, she felt it belonged with us and our mother would have been proud to see you wear it. I have been waiting for the moment to give it to you and well, it seems right now..." Mick trailed off.

Beth reached up and kissed him tenderly. "Will you help me put it on?" she whispered as she drew back.

Mick nodded and slipped the necklace around her neck, tying the clasp. It was not a perfect match for her dress but in Mick's eyes, no one was even as close as was his Beth.

Beth, feeling considerably cheered up, suggested they head back inside. She wished to dance some more and see their friends she told him. And she also wished to find Elaina and thank her for everything.

***

Josef finished his cigar with Gaston. They strolled back into the function hall. Josef saw Elaina and excusing himself went to join her. He had being meaning to ask her for a dance just before the whole meltdown had begun and he had not gotten the chance.

_I am going to be selfish_ he thought _and keep her close the rest of the night. The only time i have_ _been near her tonight is when we have been running interference in the Beth, Coraline, and Mick scandal. Now i want her in my arms, i want to dance with her laugh with her and enjoy the time of the party we have left._

As he reached her she excused herself from the other guardians and went to dance with him on the floor. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she laid her head in the crook under his chin. They glided like that for several minutes until she lifted her lips to his ear

"So how long do you think honoured guests actually have to stay at the party for?"

***

Review please!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The party continued till sunrise and the vampires headed to bed. The party would be the talk of London tomorrow at twilight and the main question on everyone's lips would be the event between the LA visitors and the French bloodline...just what was going on there?

***

Twilight and Mick awoke in his freezer. Last night in London he thought I'll check with Josef the time of the plane tomorrow. We need to get packing.

Opening the door and throwing on a pair of pj bottoms, Mick went in search of the others. He found Josef and Beth in the kitchen, locked in a discussion of sorts across the counter. On seeing him come in, Josef nodded his greeting and poured a glass of blood for him while Beth turned and kissed his cheek.

"Elaina up yet?" Mick asked with a cock of his head.

Josef grimaced and shook his head "she it seems has been up a while and disappeared off to make nice with the family"

Beth threw him a look "i still think it's a good idea."

"It's a good idea to also take someone with you! Who's to say they don't stake her and pack her back off to France? It's not like at home where we could have some proper say, we're in merry old England remember?" Josef snapped.

"Elaina will be fine" Beth soothed "when has she ever gotten in over her head?"

Josef's face deadpanned. Rinsing his glass he left the room muttering to himself "never gets in over her head...is the entire female population delusional or did i just get lucky in who i meet...oh I'm Beth...nothing is ever over my head...and hi I'm Elaina...I'll just disappear off for a jolly tea and biscuits with my bloodline...who could kill me to save their skins...but i don't think of that..."

Mick looked like he was about to go after Josef when Beth stopped him "he's worried that's all. He just wishes he had woken up to more than a note"

Mick nodded. While he knew his sister could handle things, running off to meet with one's extremely powerful and extensively bloodthirsty bloodline all by one's self did not top the list of smart things she had done.

***

Elaina was seated opposite Henri on the couches in the hotel suite, each with a glass of blood. They had been attempting to make small talk for a while but it was strained at best.

Elaina felt awkward and unsure of what to say. She sensed he felt the same way.

_Well_ she thought _best way to get things moving is to deal with the white elephant in the room._

"So" she began "apart from returning the dress why did you want to see me?"

Henri let a sigh. The time of truth had come. Praying he would find the right words he spoke "i wanted to talk to you and about our agreement. It seems that since it has been broken once and in need of renew, perhaps we could work out a better deal for both sides"

Elaina frowned. "What kind of a better deal?" she asked carefully.

"Like one where i can stop feeling like the villain who denied his niece access to her family" Henri admitted quietly, his face dropping.

Elaina nodded in understanding "i see where your coming from but how can i be acknowledged without someone ending up losing their fangs or their head?"

"You acknowledge you're a part of the family and i acknowledge it too but you just choose not to seek them until we can agree it would be good for you to do so?" Henri tried "am i making sense"

Elaina shook her head "not really"

"as in you do everything the same as before, go back to LA, be a guardian, all that stuff but maybe you and i stay in contact?" Henri asked nervously.

Elaina stayed silent digesting what he had said. Henri rushed on "i mean I'll be in America anyway, our grandsire wants a presence there and it'll stop any of the others in the family from discovering the truth...and maybe we can stay in contact and that...only if you wanted to...i mean we wouldn't have to but..."

"i would like that" Elaina nodded "Josef had said under different circumstances i would like you and i trust his judgement. So we'll give being in contact a try...everything else can stay the same though...i won't seek the rest of the bloodline out and Coraline will stay away from Mick and Beth...agreed?"

Henri nodded with relief. Rising up, he crossed to Elaina's couch and seated himself next to her. On his small finger he wore a white gold ring, a fleur de lis, the symbol of the French vampire family. He removed it from his finger and the flower which had been in blossom moments ago closed. He handed the ring to Elaina.

"Add a drop of your blood to this ring and it'll open. It is a symbol of our family, a family neither of us can deny you belong to. As long as it remains in contact with you, it'll continue to bloom. If you take it off, you'll need to add blood again to reopen the link" Henri explained.

Elaina did as he had said and the flower opened. Opening the clasp of her bracelet, she threaded the ring through so it joined the charms. She held it up, glinting in the light and spoke "these charms come from my other family, one for each ten years i have been on this earth as a vampire, the only girl in 30 boys if you can imagine...i wear this bracelet to keep them close and I'll keep this ring with it to keep you close too"

Henri reached out, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze "in time, i know our bloodline will be proud to welcome you. But i just fear for both yours and Cora's life at the moment after all she has done"

Elaina smiled and returned the squeeze "lucky for us, time is on our side"

A while later as she was leaving, she turned to him as he walked her to the car and teased "so do i get to call you uncle from now on?"

"i think Henri is fine don't you?" he replied rolling his eyes. Helping her into the car, he waved as it drove off and headed back into the hotel, feeling like a weight had been lifted from in. thinking on the young vampire as he got the lift back to his rooms, he imagined what it would be like if she ever did meet their grandsire.

_Iradessa and her in a room_ he thought _is something i would pay to see_.

***

Elaina arrived back at the castle and had only made it out of the car when Josef was upon her.

"Hello Josef" she said startled.

"How was it? What did they say? Was it both of them, or did you just see Henri? What did he ask? Did he threaten you in anyway?" Josef's questions came in a rush.

Placing a finger to his lips, she silenced him and bending back down thanked Leon for the lift back to the castle. She waited until he was driving away to remove her finger and answer him "it was fine Josef, we talked about the possibility of staying in contact when Henri is in America. You were right, he is a decent vampire. No one threatened anyone. I am okay as you can see"

She did a twirl and he smiled sheepishly "sorry" he mumbled "i just woke up to a note and panicked"

Drawing him close she buried her face into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. One of his hands found its way to the arch of her back and the other stole through her hair, still in light waves from the curls she had worn last night.

They stayed like that for a while until he drew away "come on, the others probably want to give you the Spanish inquisition as well"

Elaina threw him a pained look but allowed herself to be led inside.

***

Henri and Coraline were waiting in the lobby as Leon was to bring the rest of their stuff down. Despite many entreaties on Coraline's part to Henri to speak to her, he was refusing.

At present she was trying again "Henri i know you're not happy with what went on last night. i understand and you have every right, but please couldn't you just talk to me?"

Henri met her eyes for a second and turned away, letting an exasperated sigh. He was still angry over being played like a fool by his sister and thus that leading to his honour being frowned upon by the elite of British London vampire society no less.

She placed a hand over his "i know you said last night that your honour was offended but truth be told it wasn't really. I mean...Mick's sister...i remember her as a human...trust me, she had no honour then and i doubt she has any now..."

She looked up at him with mournful eyes "in fact i feel sorry for poor Josef, she is probably using him for his money, she's like that you know...went out with patrons of the arts as a human to forward herself and now she is doing it to Josef...."

Henri snatched his hand away and walked outside; he shook with anger but did not wish to lose his temper in the hotel lobby. Did his sister really know so little? Or was she simply really that ungrateful?

She followed him "i know you're mad at me brother but the truth must be seen..."

Henri turned and spoke with what little control he could muster "yes Coraline the truth should be seen, let's look at it? Elaina despite all the trouble you have caused did not wish to see you de-fanged so she has sworn to keep her bloodline a secret...then last night when you staged your little plan and humiliated yourself, Elaina was the one who gave you dry clothes to go home in and has agreed to maintain our original agreement...sounds very manipulative to me indeed... "

"You defend her Henri?!?" Coraline snapped back "just whose family are you part of?"

Henri caught her chin and brought them both to eye level so she could see the truth in his next line "both"

With that he went back inside and retook his place in the lobby, leaving Coraline feeling very sorry for herself and very lonely.

***

Mick and Beth had begun to load the car with their own bags for the airport when the London guardians and elder arrived.

Beth greeted them with a smile and Mick with a nod spoke "there inside, speaking with Lorna. I am sure they'll be happy to see you before you go"

Edward nodded and beckoned the guardians forward.

As they watched them walk in, Beth leaned up and stretched. "i know this trip has been eventful but i wouldn't change it for the world. I think from now on I'll always have a fondness for heather trails"

Mick smiled and leaned down to kiss her "perhaps we can convince Josef to come back here sometime, or maybe we can rent somewhere nearby and visit the heather trails...i do admit enjoying the fun we had on them...."

"Mm..." Beth murmured as she returned the kiss "me too..."

They stayed still for several minutes enjoying the feel and taste of the others lips upon theirs.

***

Edward and the guardians headed inside. They almost immediately came face to face with Josef who once over the initial surprise, put out his hand to shake Edwards.

"All squared away old boy?" Edward inquired taking the outstretched hand.

"Indeed" Josef replied "i am sure you'll be happy to see the back of us"

"No" Mani protested "it was fun having you guys all here"

"You guys sure keep things interesting" Shinola smiled as she watched Josef and Gaston who were now locked in a vicious handshake.

Elaina came through the door and spotted them. Smiling she hugged Shinola and Mani and bowed gracefully to Edward.

"Thank you for letting us see your city and for the party last night. i know Beth and Mick are going home very happy despite the old friend we had visit us last night. But that could not be helped and your hospitality is the thing i remember most about the night, it was truly a party fit for a king" she flattered.

Edward pruned like a peacock at her words of high praise "thank you my dear. I am pleased the visiting guardian held our party in such high standards"

Turning to Gaston and Josef who had released each other by now, Gaston still wincing she stepped to him and gave him a hug whispering in his ear "i know we didn't always see eye to eye but i do consider you my friend. Hopefully our next visit will be less eventful"

Josef gave a final nod to Edward "we should leave; we have a plane to catch"

Leaving the castle and loading the final of their bags into the car, they slipped in as the others waved goodbye.

"Come back any time for a spot of tea in London town!!!" Shinola called as the car pulled around the driveway and onto the road.

"i don't know about you guys" Josef said leaning back "but i think it'll be a while before i come within an inch of here, no matter what is going on in business"

"i did so enjoy the scones though" said Beth wistfully.

"Beth i swear if i hear another word about scones between here and LA, you'll not see your turning" Elaina snapped throwing a pillow at her. Beth stuck out her tongue in response and the group settled down, beginning the trip home to LA.


End file.
